The unknown akatsuki
by humsha
Summary: This story is about the mysterious blue haired akatsuki with a flower in her hair. In this fanfic the unknown akatsuki is a member with no identity but a bloody and dark past. It is rated teen for languages and some slight sexuality. COMPLETE!
1. Revised! First Chappie

The unknown akatsuki chapter 1

New First chapter!!! Not the original!!!

AN: Do not own Naruto

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'tenants talking'**

**Flashback/Dreams**

Yup there isn't going to any lemon, maybe in some other fic but, not this one. Well anyway sorry for the crappy original first chapter. So I am going to be doing some adjustments here and there.

Well here it goes

* * *

A short cloaked figure was lurking in the shadow of the alleyway. The figure looked impatient and was pacing back and forth waiting anxiously. In the country of rain it was surprising to see outsiders because of all the security they had.

"I risk my neck coming here and they don't even show!" The figure grumbled still pacing, "Stay cool! Stay calm! I can't act careless due to my anger."

Taller more masculine looking figures approached the smaller one.

"Is this her?" One figure asked another.

"Maybe, Lady drop the henge and show yourself."

The petite figure lifted her cloak and undid her henge.

"I'm here, happy now."

"Please refrain from that tone you filthy rogue."

"Please I do not want to fight at this moment **JUST** tell me what do you want." She said sternly, "I have helped you guys in the past but, what is so important that I must come to the rain country."

"Leader-sama requests that you shall take a place in the organization as a member because of your abilities and special chakra."

"I am very charmed by the offer but, I work alone always have always will."

"Leader-sama insists that you will join or you will be enforced."

"Well….**OK** I am kind of tired of traveling all over."

**'No you aren't, you love traveling.'**

'_I know I do but, I don't feel like being forced it's too_ _troublesome.'_

"Follow us." The more leader like figure of the two, commanded"

They traveled upon entering to the main base. During the whole way the petite female always had her hand on her katana belt. She wasn't well paranoid she was more um, prepared. Trust was not a gift most criminals ever gave to anyone.

"This is where we leave. "The messenger said motioning towards his partner to leave.

'_They are pretty strange for messengers.'_

"Sayonara." She responded politely.

She entered through the dark corridor and its twist and turns until she came to her destination.

"Enter." A voice commanded.

The guy was no pushover so the petite entered the huge door that was in front of her.

She pulled the door open and was covered her eyes from some type of spotlight. The leader person could measure and inspect every inch of this rogue but, he could easily hide in the shadows of the vast room. This particular rogue was a petite blue-haired female with a slim yet muscular figure. She had a flowerlike accessory in her shoulder length hair. The girl looked like she didn't have any eyebrows (still not sure if she does) had a sleepy look to her eyes and had a stud on her chin. She was wearing baggy blue nin pants and had a smoky colored top that had a V cut down the shirt. If it wasn't for the tightly knitted nin fishnets anyone could see the perkiness and fullness of her breasts. She had a dark blue sleeveless overcoat that was buttoned just above her breasts so it gave her a more flat look. She had tough boots and a strange looking tattoo on her upper arm.

"Don't try to penetrate my mind unless you want to be killed on the spot." The leader warned.

"Very well then sir."

"I know that you have helped us in the past with the blueprints and workings of soul extractors but, now we want you to join."

"What may be the reasons why?"

"Your past." The leader answered coolly.

_**'You're past'**_ those words echoed at the female's ears.

"My previous clan was filled with Shinigami wannbes, killing them wasn't at all difficult."

"You didn't kill your older sister."

"That is a personal reason."

"Could it have been because you had such a weak bloodline limit, and was always so sickly during your childhood?"

"The reason why I was sickly sir was because I had to live with talkative soul tenants and had non stop brain activity, wouldn't that give you at least some migraines Sir!"

"Don't get upset now, I just want to know if you would join and if you join we will start you off at menial tasks until further notice."

"Yes."

"Good! You shall receive the White Tiger Ring it will go on your middle finger on your right hand."

"Do you have a certain alias?"

"Call me whatever you please leader-sama."

_'This shall be good for flicking off people.'_

He handed her a uniform and some bandages for wrapping her large breasts.

"May I ask you to change your form so that you seem a bit more masculine?"

The blue haired girl shrugged she was used to changing her form; she didn't like many people seeing her true face. Not many people have seen her true face, she wasn't posted in Anbu Bingo books or any law enforcement files, the people who have ever seen her true face died long ago.

She henged her petite form into a form like an Amazon woman, beautiful yet deadly. her jaw had a more squareish look instead of being soft and round, her height increased very much, her shoulders became strong and broad, her new look had little feminine traits except for the hips, lips, hair, and huge breasts. This form had more of a threatening look than her previous real form.

"Do you think you can find you quarters on your own?"

"Yes I am capable of that leader-sama."

"Well then Welcome to the Akatsuki."

She bowed slightly before exiting. On the corridor a silvered haired man was being interviewed with some men who had the akatsuki cloud cloaks. The silvered haired man looked in her direction and winked. She ignored it and continued onto her quarters and entered to the very simple room with a nice looking futon. She locked the bathroom door connected to the room and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to share a bathroom with males since they were not usually neat with their bathrooms.

She slowly undid her coat feeling like she was exposing herself to the world and had to bite her lip while she further undressed. Now to her unmentionables she started unrolling the bandages when she felt like she was being watched, and put her hand on a weapon that was hidden in her bra. Trying to shake the feeling off she started bandaging her breasts tightly. It was slightly painful to the blue haired akatsuki but she ignored pain and withstood it as she was taught to when she was younger. She put on her fishnet top and solid black shirt when she heard some knocking on her room's door.

"I will be there shortly," she called out and quickly put her pants on forgetting about her heels and cloak.

She opened the door and there was the silver haired man leaning against her doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked in a sickenly charming voice.

"Yeah sure." She responded still being weary of this character and keeping herself ready to grab the weapon in her bra.

He entered slowly and casually browsing around her room. His violet eyes moved back to her. "I am Hidan, You new here too Baby Blue?"

"You can say that."

Hidan advanced closer to her looking her up and down. "You're too cute and womanly to be in this organization, seriously."

"Even rogues know that looks can be deceiving Hidan, even you should know that." She said stoically.

"Baby Blue, You want to get to know each other a little more." He flirted suggestively.

"We will have opportunities for that as comrades." She replied back.

"Yes opportunities, I think this opportunity is now." He said while closing the space between her and him. Their noses were almost touching but, she didn't even flinch.

"Why do you need to hit on me so badly right now, It's not very professional." She glared at him with annoyance.

"Because I am looking at the bearer of my children, an opportunity Jashin has provided me." He whispered to her ear and brushed against her hair.

"Get out of my face now!" She growled.

"Can't you see, your beauty and strength is ideal for bearing my children and building a nation for Jashin from your womb"

"I am not building anything from my womb!" She said through her teeth

"My flower, we are destined to live together forever it Jashin wills it!"

The blue haired girl was fuming, I f this was a regular; legal job she could have him arrested for sexual harassment but, unfortunately she was alone on this problem. One more comment and she would kick his sorry ass out of her room.

"Of course for this to be true you have to be a virgin, you are one aren't you?"

With that last sentence her self control snapped. She had a very bad day from the start. Unfortunately for Hidan he was immortal and laid writing in pain outside of her room covered in blood.

She was so grumpy today she didn't even feel like licking off his blood. After she closed the door from disposing of the Jashin obsessive trash she slid down on the door wondering what she had done, what were the consequences going to be from joining this organization.

* * *

Ok that is my revised first chapter and to clear something up the Unknown akatsuki in this fanfic doesn't have a name so they call her some nicknames like baby blue and such.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Please do light criticism this is my first fanfic. Thank you for reading.


	2. Revised chappie 2: Bakas

The unknown Akatsuki chapter 2

Revised!!! Not original!!

Authors note:I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is this fanfic and the character I think the unknown Akatsuki would be. Note: The clan and some of the techniques the character uses are my own ideas. This is not some fanfic where she falls in love with a member. It is about her dark past and her future with the akatsuki. May contain some language and so you are not confused the blue haired akatsuki does not know her name she is usually referred by the color of her hair. This is also takes place before Sasori dies, kay…I might let him live in this story! So since the unknown Akatsuki remains unknown until the real identity is revealed I will make a fanfic bout the person. Read Please!!

Also I would like to add a thank you to my first reviewer Laure.

In your reviews you can help me in some ideas if you would like or just point out some mistakes or things you like in this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Brushing at my semi long baby blue hair I tied up some of my hair leaving the rest of my hair trailing down like a waterfall. I took one of my favorite hair accessorie in one hand wondering if I should put it on or not. This flower contained so many memories and comfort ever since my mother suicided in front of me and my siblings. As a young girl I always thought it was my fault that my father died and that my mother suicided shortly after. To increase my misery my siblings and I were taken in by the clan a family my father tried to run away from. The only reason they gave a damn about us at all was because of my older sister a powerful bearer of the bloodline. They didn't care about my half-brother or me. My destiny was to be a breeder and marry my cousin in hopes of a baby with a stronger bloodline limit. Ugh Incest, My half brother was a product in incest by my father's previous marriage to his sister; unfortunately he was not what they hoped he was born mentally disabled. Sanayu, (A/N: a name I made up) is the only person who truly loved me. In my eyes Sanayu was wise, he knew when I needed him most and understood me in everyway. The only useful thing he held to the clan was his strength and how great he was in Taijustu. But when he died all they did was throw his body on the side of the road like garbage. I had to burn his body because I could not bear to see him rotting there.

_My sorrow always seemed infinite._

Realizing I was spacing out I concluded that I should keep the flower in my hair since it was Sanayu who gave it to me when mother died. Carefully putting the flower in my hair I noticed a flask of purple nail polish in the corner of my eye. It was strange I didn't notice it before. I left it alone since I didn't know how to put nail polish on. My Akatsuki cloak was surprisingly a perfect fit since I was in a probably semi permanent henge. I put the high collar down a bit and left the hat with bells in my room as I started to walk out of my room into the dark corridor lighted only by candles.

"Tobi will you shut up for once, un!" yelled out a deep masculine voice out a distance from me.

"Deidara-senpai can Tobi join the akatsuki" pleaded another voice.

_'Why does Tobi have to be so damn annoying, I can't belive Zetsu has the airhead as a subordinate,'_ thought the masculine sounding voice.

'_Tobi is a good boy Zetsu-san said so'_, thought Tobi.

**Bang!!! Scream!!! explosion!!**

I quickly ran in the direction of the two in concern of a fire or a dead Tobi. What I found was a sunny blonde with very long hair in a half ponytail. The blonde had his hair covering his right eye. Tobi had to be the guy with singed hair and a boltlike suit.

"Deidara-senpai why did you do that" Tobi sobbed out clutching his knees.

"Because I felt like it, un" said Deidada when he was brushing off the dust on his cloak.

"Oi you two came here andexplain yourselves, you could have blown up the base!" I shouted from behind them.

"Deidara-senpai who is the lady?" asked Tobi while turning around.

"She is the new Akatsuki member Baka!" replied Deidara "Something you'll never be, un"

"Why does she get to get in" whined Tobi

"Calm the hell down!" I growled.

I could see two sweat drops and Deidara's eye bulging.

"Deidara-senpai is it her time of the month" asked Tobi obliviously.

That was it all my self control bursted and I pinned the boy while holding onto his scarf and staring at him annoyance clearly expressed on my face.

Senpai please save me" squealed Tobi struggling to get loose of my grip."

"Heh why should I, un" smirked Deidara.

After awhile I dropped Tobi into the hard concrete floor and pulled him to eye level.

"Listen here, NEVER PISS ME OFF AGAIN, THIS IS YOUR WARNING!" I bared my teeth at Tobi. When I released my grip he ran behind Deidara.

_'Note to self do not get the phycotic chicks pissed off, un'_

I of course heard this and was counting to ten so I would not burst to anger.

"Hey you little transvestite if you have something to say please say it to my face" I smired evilly.

"OI, I am no transvestite you hermy, un" Deidara yelled back at me.

"Oh please, you have longer and prettier hair than me not to mention your eyeliner nail polish and girly like hairstyle".

"If I was a girl I would look a hell better than you, un. You are just jealous because your hair is not as healthy or as shiny as mine."

"Well I would expect this coming from a guy who probably spends the whole day in front of the mirror".

"Deidara-senpai don't anger the lady" pleaded the cowering boy.

"Look I am sorry you guys I am just a bit riled up I wasn't expecting to join, if you know what I mean." I said when I calmed down.

"Yeah, well I was fuming when Itachi beat my art trying to recruit me. I still contain this ambition to defeat those eyes of his." He frowned.

"Tobi is happy he has a new friend!"

"I am glad that you and Tobi-kun understand" I said trying to sound more pleasant. I pulled my hand out to shake their hands.

"Let's start over again Deidara, you too Tobi-kun".

"Kay" Tobi smiled happily while shaking my hand hard and wild like.

"I don't think you would want to shake my hand , un".

"Why it's not like you jerked off with the same hands, do you??"

"What! I would never use my precious hands to do such vulgar things, un!" Deidara defended himself.

"Well then?" I asked.

"Whatever, un"

As Deidara's hand met mine I felt something licking me. Like there was a mouth in his hand our something. I grabbed his wrist and turned his hand to see a mouth licking the air.

"They have a mind of their own, un" Deidara chuckled.

"Hmm...It is kinda cool and probably in some use for justus don't you agree Tobi-kun?" I asked Tobi

"Yes blue-senpai" replied Tobi

"Thanks, chicks usually runaway when they look at these hands, un" Deidara chuckled again "But they don't see how such explosive and mindblowing art these hands create."

"Let's show Bluie-senpai to the others" Tobi said as he was bouncing around.

"I don't know, they are not as cool as me, un" Deidara said.

"I need to see my new comrades, now may you please guide me there?" I responded flatly.

"Fine, un" Deidara said as he was leading me down the dark corridor.

* * *

On the way I was thinking why my soul tenants were so unusually quiet. They always loved to annoy me. 

"Heres the casual room, un" Deidara announced as we came to a doorway, "This is the place where we usually hang out, un"

I grasped the doorhandle and turned it slightly to open it. I was unusually nervous and was biting my lip hard. As the door turned I met face to face with a shark like person with blue hair.

* * *

Please review and light criticism is always needed. Please don't judge me too harshly this is my first fanfic. 


	3. Sake!

The unknown akatsuki chapter 3

This story is about the mysterious blue haired akatsuki with a flower in her hair. In this fanfic the nameless akatsuki is a member with no identity but a bloody and dark past. I made the character and her past from my own ideas

Authors note: I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is this fanfic and the character I think the unknown Akatsuki would be. Note: The clan and some of the techniques the character uses are my own ideas. This is not some fanfic where she falls in love with a member. It is about her dark past and her future with the akatsuki. May contain some language and so you are not confused the blue haired akatsuki does not know her name she is usually referred by the color of her hair. This is also takes place before Sasori dies, kay…I might let him live in this story! So since the unknown Akatsuki remains unknown until the real identity is revealed I will make a fanfic bout the person. Read Please!!

Oh yeah Sasori is in his human form in this fic.

Thanks Ribbon-chan for the review!

Also this is before time skip.

**'Bold' tenants talking**

**_'thinking'_**

* * *

"Hey Kisame this is Flower-chan, Flower-chan this is Kisame" Deidara said as the blue haired akatsuki was stunned on front of the shark guy.

"This chick is the same size as me" Kisame blurted out in awkwardness.

"Uhh hello Kisame-senpai" the blue haired female stammered.

"No need to be polite just call me Kisame" the missing mist nin grinned.

"Kisame who's there" yelled out a crimsoned eye akatsuki.

"This is the new member Itachi, un" Deidara replied

I did not know what was wrong with me it was very strange that I froze up like that.

**'You probably are just nervous"**

_'What you guys again I thought you left me forever'_

**'Sorry we are your tenants and we will always be with you till the day you die'**

_'Dammit I was just enjoying the silence'_

'**So this is how you respect us through all we have been through'**

**'Not to mention all the things we taught you'**

_'You guys are too much of a nuisance'_

**'Hey we have been transported from body to body you're the only one who has ever listened to us or talked to us'**

'**It is only natural that we annoyed you in boredom after all would you like to be stuck in some floating boundary for years with nothing to do'**

"Hello flower-chan you there?" asked Kisame as he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Kisame-san, I mean Kisame" I said as I awoke from my trance, "I was just lost in my thoughts".

"Okaaay, the rest of the guys wants to meet you"

I entered the living room with Deidara behind me, for some odd reason Tobi was nowhere to be seen.

"Neechan this is everyone"

In the living room there was a Venus fly trap like person, an onyx haired man with his hair in a ponytail, a guy with bloody red hair and a bored expression on his face, there was Hidan, and a weird looking old timer with stitches all over him.

"My sweet flower I knew you would come back for" called Hidan out in glee.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and the "flower" fell over.

"I see you already met Hidan" Kisame said, "Anyways neechan you have to make us dinner".

"So that's what worker in the base means huh" I grumbled

"Do you expect us to eat clay from Deidara anymore" Kisame whined

"Hey I worked hard on making food for you lazy bums, un"

"Whatever you guys just show me to the kitchen"

"Of course neechan" Kisame said as he was showing me the way.

"I am not your neechan" I said as I followed Kisame into a dusty room.

"Sure neechan, well here is everything and hurry up Zetsu is really hungry".

With that Kisame left me inside the dusty room that had a fridge, a stove, a sink, and a couple counters. _'Great, leader-sama has made me a maid for these killer "s" class criminals'._

'**Well at least some of them are hot'**.

'_Shut up I have no time for your insolence'._

'**Wait I know how to make steak and pie'.**

'_Hmm, this might be useful for my predicament'._

**'Ok this is how you do it…'**

* * *

In exactly 2 minutes later the female akatsuki somehow managed to make 100 mouthwatering steaks and blueberry pies.

"Dig in bitches before Zetsu eats all of it" Kisame screamed out.

As soon as he finished the sentence everyone stuffed their faces. The blue haired girl went on a feeding frenzy as did Kisame, Zetsu and the rest of the akatsuki.

BurpBelch

"Geez flower-chan why did you make so many, I am going to be sick, un"

"Be thankful I decided not to poison you Deidara" I said with queasiness

"Nuhuh I am the poison expert here" the redhead said

"Sasori-danna you know you're not supposed to eat anything, un" Deidara said as Sasori was swaying like a drunk

"I only took eleventy eight bites hiccup"

"Tobi is back!" Tobi called out from under the dinner table.

"Oh no" everyone groaned as they grabbed their stomachs.

"What happened here" Tobi asked.

"Flower-chan's cooking that's what, un".

"That bad?"

"No, too much savory goodness" Sasori said with his eyes widening with glee.

"Sorry Tobi-kun we ate it all" I burped.

"Aww" Tobi whined "Tobi is hungry".

"You snooze you lose, loser" Zetsu shouted in anger from his fullness.

"Zetsu-san", I gasped "I knew I shouldn't have let you have too much food".

"Let's have a drinking contest!" The stitched akatsuki called out.

"Kauzu-san, you only want neechan to take her top off so you can sell the pictures on the internet".

"Shut up Kisame I am kinda in the mood for some Sake", I grumbled.

"Okay anyone who is up for sake raises their hand." Kisame shouted.

The angsty cook, the puppet redhead, the blonde, and Hidan raised their hands.

"Is that everyone? How about you Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Hn"

"Okay I think that's is a yes"

* * *

"I Kisame will be the judge" Kisame announced, "Hey Kauzu get the stash from my room"

As Kauzu was getting the huge crate the akatsuki members had to come up with bets. If you lost in the drinking contest you had to do something the winner wanted. If Itachi lost against anyone he would have to wear a weasel suit. If Deidara lost he would have to dress up as a southern belle and flirt with Sasori (A/N: giggle). Same thing done to

Sasori if he loses only he will have to dress up as a dolly. If Hidan lost he would have to go a day without saying the word Jashin or pray to him. If the angsty girl lost she would either have to put up with Hidan for a day or make out with Deidara.

"Sasori-senpai why?" shrieked the female akatsuki.

"If I have dress up as a Dolly you have to put your lips on my explosive partner".

"Cool, un"

"I am definitely not losing" the girl shouted with determination.

**'Aw you know you want to'**

_'Shut the hell up'_

**'Sorry'**

The contestants sat down on the table pushing off the dishes to the ground. In front of them there were glasses. Each eye there was glinting with evil and determination.

"I don't know if some of our akatsuki members are old enough to participate" Itachi suddenly said, "The girl is under a henge and looks very young and Deidara is probably no more than 15".

"Why should you care dammit I don't know my age anyway we are criminals who cares if we break a few drinking laws." I yelled, "Sasori looks like he is only 15".

"That is what I looked like before I turned myself into a puppet dobe".

"Will everyone just shut up the Sake is getting flat," Kisame fumed, "and why the sudden outburst Itachi?"

"Hn".

"Ok timer starts now" chirped Tobi from underneath the table.

With every gulp everyone eyed each other carefully wondering who would be the first to pass out.

_'I wonder if Flower-chan is like Leader-sama mistress or something. I never had an interview face to face with leader-sama before, un'._

_'How dare that girl think I am only 15'._

_'Hn'._

_'My sweet beauty I hope you pass out so we can spend the whole together tomorrow'._

_'Hidan is getting weird and not saying cuss words so much, damn him being immortal or he would be dead along with the rest of my old teammates. I wonder if she will take off that cloak so I will be making more moneys from that author of make out tactics.'_

_'Such pretty hair must have hair! Such good steak! Eat bodies or steak! Shut up! No you shut up! I hate having this argument with me! We are practically the same person you baka!'_

_'I want neechan to win'_

_'Tobi is a good boy. Zetsu-san said Tobi was a good boy'_

_'I can hear you all!'_

**'Kisame-kun thinks you are his sister'**

_'Shut up'_

Unfortunately for Sasori they made him go into the flesh of a 15 year old, so he wouldn't be cheating. 'Damn my childlike tolerance of alcohol'

After 10 minutes of constantly chugging sake Sasori passed out.

"Sucks for you puppet boy" screeched a woozy Hidan.

"I thought the chick would drop out first, un" slurred Deidara.

"Seriously you thought I would pass out first. Let me get you in on a secret," I smiled evilly "Ever since I was a rogue ninja at a young age, someone always tried to spike my drinks with sake or something. Damn perverts try to take advantage of a drunken girl. So I decided to drink two cups of Sake a day to gain tolerance."

"I would never let perverts near my neechan" Kisame declared.

"Ok Kisame how many bottles of sake did you drink. She is not your sister!" Kauzu bellowed.

"Some like to pretend" Kisame sobbed

"Back to chugging"Hidan shrieked.

"My kami! You guys are vocal" I groaned.

"Hn"

After 30 more minutes of endless sake Hidan threw up and slumped over.

"Hidan is out" Kisame said.

Soon after Deidara was mumbling on how art was a bang and fell asleep on his long explanation of why art is explosive. Being bored Zetsu just left the room.

"It is just the girl and the weasel" announced Kauzu.

_'Why doesn't she take her top off already?'_ thought Kauzu.

The Itachi was really good at keeping his sake down especially after an hour of drinking. Being head to head against the newbie Itachi definitely did not want to lose. They were both staring at each other with intense determination. The blue haired beauty was getting really tired and was ignoring Kauzu's thoughts of her without her top off.

_'I will kill that old pervert after this'_

**'You know you are getting really tired like'**

_'I am not making out with what's his face'_

**'Whatever'**

Slowly the female was drooping so much with the next cup of sake she was out. Hitachi smirked as he won the drinking contest and would not have to be in a disgusting weasel suit.

"Itachi-senpai wins" Tobi yawned.

"We have to take the knocked out to their bedrooms. Itachi can you go alone?" asked Kisame.

"Hn"

"Nee-chan needs to go to her room and I will take her since I don't trust any of you guys of laying a hand on her", Kisame said "Especially you Kauzu you old pervert".

"I only want to get some money" Kauzu groaned.

"Ahh niisan I am not your neechan" the druken queen moaned.

"Tobi you get Deidara, Kauzu you get Hidan and then Sasori" Kisame said.

"What's happened" Sasori slurred clutching his pounding head.

"Itachi won, now go to bed".

"Whatever", Sasori said as he turned towards his room to lie down.

* * *

Third chapter whoop! Please review or Tobi will go berserk.

The story might be a little ooc because they were a bit drunk. This is my first fanfic so no harsh criticisms please. Thank you.


	4. Bets

The unknown Akatsuki chapter 4

Reviewers!

Thank you Ribbon-chan03

Akane211

I Luv u I m bored

And Laure of the shadows

I like that you guys reviewed.

Authors note: I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is this fanfic and the character I think the unknown Akatsuki would be. Note: The clan and some of the techniques the character uses are my own ideas. This is not some fanfic where she falls in love with a member. It is about her dark past and her future with the akatsuki. May contain some language and so you are not confused the blue haired akatsuki does not know her name she is usually referred by the color of her hair. This is also takes place before Sasori dies, kay…I might let him live in this story! So since the unknown Akatsuki remains unknown until the real identity is revealed I will make a fanfic bout the person. Read Please!!

Oh yeah Sasori is in his human form in this fic.

Also this is before time skip. The unknown Akatsuki isn't really Kisame's sister, even though Kisame thinks she is. She is also called Flower-chan or Bluie-chan and occasionally Baby Blue so there is no confusion

Warning this is not a lemon but may contain sexuality and potty mouthing.

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**'Tenant/s talking'**

**_flashback/dream_**

* * *

_**Dream/flashback start**_

_**"Niisan help me with my taijustu please" pleaded a little girl with ocean colored hair.**_

_**"Ok neechan" answered a tall and bulky dark haired boy.**_

_**"Arigotu Sanayu" giggled the little girl happily, "I want to be as strong as Mayana-chan, so the elders will give me a name".**_

_**The girl and the strong boy were sparring by a lake in their valley town. The mountainside was shadowing on a crystal lake.**_

_**"Aww Sanayu can you go easier on me" the little girl pouted.**_

_**"Sorry, neechan have to be quicker against strong" Sanayu said, "Have to practice being quicker neechan".**_

_**"Then can you teach me to be stronger" the girl cheered, "Everyone always said I am too weak and sickly."**_

_**"Neechan you are strong, no worry about Mayana-chan and olders" Sanayu chuckled, "Practice more and more and learn."**_

_**"Nii-san, why do people make fun of you for not being smart?"**_

_**"I pay no mind to them you do not either" replied Sanayu "now we take a break"**_

_**"Hai Sanayu-sensei" the girl smiled "you are smartest person I know"**_

_**For an hour or so the girl and her older half-brother were playing in the lake. They would play ninja and swim. Before long they lay at the shore of the mountain lake, daydreaming.**_

_**"Niisan when I die I want to die floating in this pretty lake forever" The girl sighed as she looked up at the endless sky and the moment of no worries about the clan or villagers that tried to hurt them.**_

_**"It is really cold here and you will get sick floating here forever" Sanayu laughed as a breeze past through the mountain valley they called home.**_

_**"Don't worry Sanayu the sun will warm me" beamed the girl while she soaked up the suns rays**_

_**"Oh niisan I learned this new justu the people in me taught me"**_

_**The little girl was molding chakra into a ball of water and played around with the water ball.**_

_**"That is amazing neechan"**_

_**Plop the waterball dropped**_

_**'There, some soulless children'**_

_**"Niisan I hear somebody" the little girl shook in fear, "it is the villagers niisan!"**_

_**"Get them, those seeds of the devil should die" A villager screamed.**_

_**"Neechan run" Sanayu shouted.**_

_**"Think you can mingle with souls you hell pups" A villager aid as he grabbed the cowering girl and was choking her. As the villager was about to kill her, Sanayu crushed punched the villager hard in the face. The villager died instantly and the mob was attacking the boy.**_

_**"Sanayu" the girl cried out as they were beating the boy up. No matter how strong the boy was in Taijustu he was getting stabbed and bruised all over.**_

_**"Neechan, run" Sanayu said weakly on the ground "Do not worry; never listen to strength…"**_

_**"Nooo! Sanayu" she sobbed as he was cut through the heart by a katana. The cowering girl jumped on her brother's blood covered body. Her hand was holding katana as she slowly was molding chakra into it.**_

_**"Should we mess around with the hell child" A perverted guy grinned.**_

_**"You will all die!" yelled out a possessed girl whose eyes became bloody and pooled out black. Her hair was no longer blue but purple, and was electrifying with immense chakra. Her chakra was the color of black smoke and was filled with killer intent. The background was like a surrealist painting frightening and something you would never forget. The girl grabbed the katana and made the first slice.**_

_**The wind was blowing and whistling across the mountainside as the sky turned dark. A few hours passed where the little girl was whimpering on the ground with her clothes and baby blue hair soaked in blood. She was crying with the rain as the tears that rolled off her face mixed with all the blood. The bodies' surrounding the lake left pools of dark red liquid and were being beat on by the rain. Watching the scene from afar were clans members of the Soulless.**_

_**"Quite impressive" An elder said staring at whimpering confused girl, "She may be more use to us than a breeder, and don't you agree Mayana-san?"**_

_**"Yes Ramain-san" A young heiress replied holding her cloak tightly as she observed her, younger sister.**_

_**Flash Back/Dream end**_

_'Uh my pounding headache, I was so close to winning that drinking contest' I thought as I was laying in my mat with sheets and pillows 'How did this stuff get here and how did I get in my room' 'I feel kinda comfortable'._

**'Niisan carried you after you passed out and took off your cloak and bandages with care'. The girl did not have those bandages on and had her usual bra on with her fishnet top and baggy pants.**

_'Kisame is not my niisan and I have a huge hangover so would you mind shutting up'._

'**Ok whatever but I think your "bet" is getting too comfortable'**

_'What do you mean'_ I thought, as I was feeling distorted and confused. My eyesight was blurry as I was opening them. I felt arms around me and something felt weird.

My eyesight was sharpening and I saw golden hair around me.

_'Am I Hallucinating?'_

**'I don't think so'**

When I was coming to my senses I found out somebody was snuggling close to me, arms around my waist and a hand licking my boob.

"Deidara what are you doing in my room!" I screamed angrily and my hair turning stormy.

"Huh what, un" garbled Deidara still snuggling me "Ohayu flower-chan why are your boobs so huge!"

"You were groping me! You disgusting teenage pervert" I cried smacking him.

Just then Kisame burst through the door with fear on his face.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked urgently.

I ran behind Kisame and said "Deidara was doing weird stuff with his hand and my boob".

"Deidara you are so dead for laying your disgusting hands on my sister!"

"What did I do? And why am I in here? Un"

"Don't try and play stupid!" Kisame yelled grabbing for his hairy sword thing.

"Wait Kisame," I beseeched "let's hear what he has to say".

"Thank you Flower-chan, un"

"Go on Deidara I don't got all day"

"Okay Okay" Deidara said raising his hands above his head "I remember drinking and the next thing I knew I was in a room with Flower-chan."

"Hello Deidara-senpai" Tobi squealed happily as he burst into my room.

"Tobi you were supposed to put Deidara in his room, you dobe!" Kisame roared as he grabbed Tobi by his scarf.

"It's ok Kisame, let go of Tobi" I said calmly "I need to speak to Deidara, Alone!"

"Fine" Kisame groaned "come on Tobi".

"Yes Kisame-san" Tobi piped.

As the two left my room I cornered Deidara into the bathroom.

"Deidara-senpai, do you snuggle in your sleep?" I asked with intensity "It was very, very surprising to find one of your hands licking my breast."

"Sorry didn't mean to, un" Deidara said as he was staring at my boobs.

I eeped and covered my breast with my arms.

'So this is why leader-sama insisted I bandage myself' I thought as I attacked Deidara.

* * *

There were a lot of dangerous members in this organization that would kill you for staring at them weird. The new member seems intimidating from my perspective and I am practically a puppet. When I came out of my room I found my blonde partner in cuts and bruises. The blonde did not have his cloak on and was in his casual fishnets and pants. I however always had my Akatsuki cloak thing on; since it may be surprising to others to find out I am part puppet.

"What happened to you?" I asked Deidara while ruffling my hair.

"I was sort of ogling Flower-chan, un" Deidara replied moaning in pain.

"Fix yourself up, the blue girl is to making us breakfast soon" I said.

"I thought you couldn't eat Sasori-danna, un" Deidara stated.

"I can do whatever the hell I want" I bellowed when changing myself into a more flesh form.

I walked down the corridor leaving the ditz in his dust. I wasn't looking forward to breakfast because soon after I would have to dress up in a dolly outfit. Some members were already at the dinner table, waiting for the blue girl to give them their breakfast. Taking a seat next to Itachi I waited for the cook to bring the food.

"I got pancakes guys" the blue haired girl exclaimed happily placing plates all-around the table. She was humming a happy tune as she sat down.

This girl puzzled me on how calm she seemed around killers and how she dressed with a regular fishnet shirt and pants like Deidara without fear of being harassed. I usually could tell how a person is by looking into their eyes yet her personality is moody and unstable. Her eyes were cloudy and her iris seemed to ring black to grey. It was almost as if her stormy eyes changed every second and her face would seem softer as she smiled. Surprisingly the other members did not mind her sunny mood and just ate the food. Being a puppet if I ate anything it would not be good and I wouldn't taste it anyway. But, for some odd reason the food seemed to have some sort of weird boost of chakra as you took a bite and I actually could taste it. She smiled at me as I continued to eat her food and started wolfing down her breakfast plate. The other members were already done including Tobi. I could not understand why this person would actually do something nice for me.

"I am here, un" Deidara announced as he slouched down on the seat next to me. I could only sigh as the blonde started grabbing my plate and stealing its contents.

"Dei dei-chan, how dare you steal Sasori-senpai's food, I especially made that for him" The blue haired girl bellowed as she pulled Deidara's hair.

"But what do I eat, un?"

"Nothing" growled the girl.

Everyone except Itachi sweat dropped.

"Are we going to do the bets?" asked Zetsu's black side, "Hidan cannot say or pray to Jashin for the entire day!"

"Umm Tobi think Hidan-san is not okay" Tobi said while pointing to Hidan as he was rocking back and forth in his corner in the room.

"Deidara and Sasori, you guys need to get dressed" proclaimed Kisame.

'Great'.

"Since Hidan lost bluie-senpai has to smooch Deidara-senpai!" confirmed Tobi.

"Ick"

"Gross, un"

Sasori smirked _'Well at least it won't be too bad seeing them make out against their will'_.

"Get dressed you have to present in front of the dining table!" the Blue haired girl piped happily.

* * *

Itachi had the front seat in seeing these stunts. Since betting and drinking was the only thing they used to pass time in the Akatsuki they did it whenever they were free to relax. Itachi never seemed to enjoy these pass times and did them unwillingly although he rather go on a mission. The only person that ever got through to Itachi was Kisame, Itachi's partner. They would usually chat about some stuff but Kisame was always the one who asked. Surprisingly Itachi approached Kisame that day to ask a question.

"Kisame, why do you think leader-sama picked this girl to be a new member?"

"I am not really sure. She is a pretty good cook and supposedly she knows some medical justu.

"So she is our little housekeeper?"

"Well Zetsu said that leader-sama had something more for neechan to do".

"Hn" with that answer Kisame knew that his partner was back to his unsocial self.

"Hello stranger, I wonder if you can show me to the town square" Deidara said to his red haired partner in a southern accent. Deidara was wearing a midnight blue hoopshirt and a bonnet over his golden curls. His hair was up and he was restraining himself from saying "Un".

"This is hilarious" Kisame sniggered looking at the scene. Instead of doing a flirting contest in costumes, the two had to say two lines.

"Hn" Itachi concurred.

"This looks cute" Zetsu's white side said while watching the two.

"Deidara-senpai is a woman!" gasped Tobi from underneath the dinner table.

"Mumble, mumble" Hidan mumbled from his corner of the dining room.

"No way am I doing this" Said a doll with short bloody hair and a Sunday dress.

"I have to tape this for future documentation" complained Kauzu while he was actually taping the scene for future blackmail/money.

"Come on Sasori-danna, un" Deidara whined "I am not doing this by myself, un".

"Deidara Southern belles don't say un" shouted a hyper blue haired akatsuki, "And Sasori you only have to say one line."

"Fine" Sasori said as he clenched his fists to prepare for the next few words "Why yes I shall miz".

The whole room burst out in laughter except for Hidan and Itachi.

"I don't see how this is hilarious considering all you people are torturing us out of mere boredom until we have our next assignment" Sasori grumbled.

"I am changing, un" Deidara groaned quietly.

"Yeah you should for the next bet" Kauzu giggled perversely.

"Hey Deidara" the blue haired female said while running after the blonde, "I need to talk to you in private".

(A/n: what are they up to?)

* * *

In less than 30 minutes the great dare thingy was about to start and beneath the dinner table were two menacing figures that were giggling and sniggering.

"Do you think they will fall for it?" one figure asked the other. The other shook its head to a "no".

"The whole organization has to be dumber than I think if they believe what's going to happen.

Kauzu was leaning against his "screening room" door waiting for the "bet" to start. He made Deidara and Baby blue go in his bedroom for the bet. Well considering he had many video cameras set up for the occasion and was hoping to sell the tape on the net.

"I don't expect you to get great footage; these guys practically hate each others guts," Sasori frowned, "whoever you're selling the tape to must be desperate".

"Whatever, if you want to watch you have to go in the screening room" Kauzu said upon entering his screening room. Sasori reluctantly entered and was met with Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, and of course Kauzu. Hidan was still in the dining room in his little corner and Zetsu was meeting with the Leader. They all sat down on the ground as they were watching the tiny black and white screen in front of them.

* * *

"This sucks, un" Deidara complained as he was sitting next to Flower-chan (A/n: I am going to call her names like this in the paragraph. Also they are in the clothes they wear underneath their cloaks: black fishnet shirts thingies and baggy pants) in Kauzu's room.

"Are you seriously 15?"Flower-chan asked as she was banging the back of her head on the wall.

"Just about, un".

"Oh that's cool cause I should be around that age".

"You don't know your own age, un" Deidara smirked.

"So, I don't care. I don't have a real name either. So what!" The girl said with her eyes glaring at Deidara.

"Geez Flower-chan no need to get touchy" Deidara smirked.

"Whatever, it must be great to have an identity Dei Dei" Flower-chan smiled "I always had to go through life being called Bluie, Flower and other names".

"I don't mind my name but, please don't call me Dei dei, un" Deidara grinned.

"Hey Deidara since were alone do you mind if I take this Henge off?" Flower-chan asked "it gets annoying to where this long".

"Whatever, un" Deidara said feeling like he was kinda feeling more relaxed being around Flower-chan. When the henge was off Flower-chan was backing her own body, a petite girl with a feminine and graceful body.

_'Wow'_ Deidara thought as he saw the real Flower-chan _'She still has enormous jugs, un'._

"You know thinking about someone's body is not appropriate especially if the person can hear thoughts" Flower-chan said as she popped in front of Deidara.

"You are a quick little flower, un" Deidara smiled as he reached out and played with Flower-chan's hair "A pretty flower that is a natural blue".

"Aww thanks Dei Dei-chan" Flower-chan blushed "I did not know you were capable of compliments".

"You are weird, un"

"Well spending most of your life as a killing machine would do that to a person" Flower-chan said coldly "especially if you're just a tool to the entire clan."

"Hey don't talk like that, un"

"Yeah I'm sorry" Flower-chan sniveled as her eyes became watery.

Deidara pulled the Baby blue girl to his lap and held her in his soothing arms. Unpredictably Flower-chan did not pull away but embraced him with tears rolling down her eyes.

"This feels strange. It is something I never felt before. Only Sanayu…" Flower-chan sobbed in Deidara's chest, "I was never strong enough".

"Just forget about everything now, un" eased Deidara as pulled her up to eyelevel "Just think about the moment that everything is right. The moment that goes away quickly but will be cherished longer, un".

"Thanks Deidara" she said as she stared into those bright blue eyes of his. Eyes, that seems to understand her. Her eyes were filled with confusion and lost time in their cloudiness. Slowly the two youths attracted their gaze further into each other. They drew closer and closer together until their lips were barely grazing each other. But they both gave in to their feelings they held into so long. Feelings of sadness, disappointments, anger, angst, worry, hurt and disappeared to no longer weigh them down. Their souls lifted as they drew in for a soft, slow kiss. They forgot that they were "S" classed criminals and forgot all the wrong they done for just a brief moment. Deidara put his arms around her waist as they passionately kissed. They both slumped to the floor embracing and kissing even harder. Deidara had one hand on Flower-chan's hair and arm around her small waist, pinning her against the wall. Both of Flower-chan's arms were tracing up and down Deidara's well tone back. Flower-chan moaned as Deidara bit softly on her lower lip. The blue haired girl gained dominance as she pushed Deidara to the floor when she was pecking his neck. She was forcefully held down Deidara with her hand restraining one of Deidara's arms. Deidara slid his free hand to scour Flower-chan's backside and bottom as she was kissing his neck causing him to moan on account of his raging hormones. He had to hold his breath to keep his "manhood" in control. The petite teen backed up and was straddling Deidara. Deidara stiffened as she toyed with his zipper just to tease him. He regained he dominance as he flipped her underneath him. He caressed her face as she stroked his long golden locks with each touch feeling heavier and more relaxed. Before long both their shirts were off and Flower-chan just had her bra on as their heavy make out session continued, their baggy pants seemed to get even looser with every touch against each other's skin.

* * *

"Deidara-senpai is a man!" squealed Tobi from inside the screening room "and Bluie-senpai is a girl!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kauzu shushed at Tobi "if I am lucky they'll go further than second base".

Sasori was frowning since the two were actually enjoying themselves instead of being irritated by doing this bet.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and crossed hi arms as Kisame was trying to show his aggression and anger towards the TV screen.

"Look at what the Idiot bastard is doing to my poor neechan. He is taking advantage of her sorrow!" Kisame roared trying to struggle free of Sasori's chakra strings.

"What is Deidara-senpai doing to Bluie-chan?" Tobi asked naively as he pointed to the TV screen where the two teens were in their unmentionables.

After that question they kicked Tobi out of the room and locked Kisame in his room.

Tobi was feeling bored so he went to the dining room to bother Hidan but found two menacing figures beneath the table. As he approached closer he could hear the giggles and could see who they were.

"Deidara-senpai, Bluie-chan! Why are you beneath the table? Tobi saw you in the TV!" Tobi blurted out eagerly.

"Shh, I put a genjustu I came up with as a rogue ninja when I was trying to get some extra change." The blue haired flower whispered "We really did not do those things".

"Well what you saw is partly true, un" Deidara added "We sneaked out after awhile".

"Yeah we knew some pervert was going to try and tape us so we messed up the recording" The devious girl grinned "The perverts will find out they have been tricked soon enough! Except Itachi since he has advanced genjustu levels so he should have looked through the technique instantly.

……………

"What the Fuck!" screamed a voice, "Why didn't you tell me it was a fake sooner Itachi!"

"Hn" another voice sounded as it was moving towards Kisame room. A minute later a relived shark, burst through his door in happiness.

"Thank Kami my sister did not get violated by that vulgar looking artist!" Kisame rejoiced upon learning that his beloved neechan was safe from raging hormones.

"Yo Kisame" greeted a certain girl that suddenly popped in front of the overprotective shark man.

"Heh you are pretty fast my little neechan" Kisame said as he scooped her up and hugged her (A/n: she is off henge for awhile).

"Thanks Kisame" she rasped "I learned that from my one of my half- bros. But I need air Kisame! Please air!"

"Oh sorry" Kisame said as he released her from his shark hug.

"But you do know that part of the things you seen was real" she squeaked as she quickly added "It was no more than a friendly kiss"

"It better be or else Deidara is toast".

"Of course it wasn't nii-san" she replied as she henged back to her Amazon woman form "Deidara is my comrade and nothing more. Besides it was just a bet"

"Well go to sleep, tomorrow we have to work".

"Hai Kisame, Good night".

"Yeah, see ya in the morning".

* * *

"Is Sasori-danna upset upon hearing of my first kiss and how I tricked the great Sasori-danna of the Red Sand, unnn" Deidara teased Sasori.

"Shut up you baka, tomorrow we have to catch up on some work" grunted Sasori "Now go to sleep I have to work on my puppets".

Slam

Deidara walked down the corridor to his room knowing that tomorrow they had to work on stuff. Taking a detour he faced Flower-chan's bedroom staring at her door intently but, just sighed.

_'Good night Flower-chan'._

In her room the sorrow stricken girl heard a thought coming from out of her room and only could sigh.

_'Good night Dei Dei -chan'_

* * *

Squeal that was my longest chapter yet! Sorry for the slight OCC but I had to do with it. Please review and constructive criticism is not bad only mean ones are hurtful. Have any ideas you guys tell me what you think please. Thank you for Reading!

If you guys forgot what Hidan did the entire chapter, he was temporarily crazy and was rocking back and forth in a corner due to the lack of "Jashin"!


	5. filler chapter

The unkown akatsuki chap 5

Reviewers!

Thank you Ribbon-chan03

Akane211

I Luv u I m bored

And Laure of the shadows

I like that you guys reviewed.

Authors note: I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is this fanfic and the character I think the unknown Akatsuki would be. Note: The clan and some of the techniques the character uses are my own ideas. This is not some fanfic where she falls in love with a member (Too Fluffy yuck). It is about her dark past and her future with the akatsuki. May contain some language and so you are not confused the blue haired akatsuki does not know her name. This is also takes place before Sasori dies, kay…I might let him live in this story! So since the unknown Akatsuki remains unknown until the real identity is revealed I will make a fanfic bout the person. Oh yeah Sasori is in his human form in this fic.

Also this is before time skip and Naruto's attempted kidnapping. The unknown Akatsuki isn't really Kisame's sister, even though Kisame thinks she is. She is also called Flower-chan or Bluie-chan and occasionally Baby Blue so there is no confusion. Read Please!!

I am not sure about Flower-chan and Deidara hooking up, but I am just going this story along so you'll have to wait and see. I am not big on fluff so they might just have some moments here and there. Who knows? Peas Review some help and ideas is good.

* * *

_**Dream/flashback**_

_**"Kamahi where is our child?" asked a blue haired man as he burst through the door of his mountain hut.**_

_**"Your wicked clan stole the baby after I gave birth to her. It seems as if they wanted to give her the same seal Manyana-chan has." cried a tired dark haired beauty resting on a mat with towels around her, "They took her when the midwife left. Your son tried his best but they were too much."**_

_**A young Sanayu was puffy eyed as he was hanging his head in shame. Mayana and her dark purple hair was holding Sanayu's hand in support, the young girl was no more than a toddler but her solemn personality and strong will allowed her to shed no tears in the kidnapping of her younger sibling. It was a few years ago when Mayana was stolen as an infant just to be ignited to the clan by a sealing of souls and a tattoo on her right forearm. Every clan member including Sanayu had the tattoo that resembled a barb wired fence entwined with chains and blood. The souls were sealed inside each baby with the bloodline limit and the seal would appear in the tattoo as a upside down eye. Sanayu did not posses the bloodline limit of being able to withstand more than one soul in his spiritual boundaries and was shunned by his mother. Rhei was his father and was also shunned by his family after leaving his sister (who was also his wife) to marry some mountain girl. The kind hearted woman allowed Sanayu to stay with his father and her in a mountain hut a days walk away from the Soulless clan's compound.**_

_**"The baby is weak and the clan may kill her or steal her again when she is matured for a life of bearing children." Kamahi sobbed.**_

_**"We don't know that yet. They might leave her and us alone forever." Rhei reassured.**_

_**"That is what you said for Mayana but, she is too powerful and is a incarnation of a ruthless member of your clan. Now they have plans to take her away from us forever." Kamahi wept in despair.**_

_**"Mother," the little toddler spoke solemnly "don't worry about me. I may be a strong possessor of the clan's blood but, I shall take care of myself".**_

_**The adults were surprised in the quiet child's speaking. It was almost as if the child wanted to go with the clan they spent their years running away from.**_

_**"All our children will be damned by having those seals and tattoos. I have a feeling that this newborn has a fate worse than Mayana. When I grew up in the compound I was almost driven to insanity by their ways. I simply can't have any offspring of mine to be put through that type of torture."**_

_**"WE can't fight them they are too powerful. We can only runaway and if they kill you I don't know how much longer I can survive!" pleaded Kamahi.**_

_**The family slept on the dirt ground of their hut but Mayana was just staring out of the window of their poverty stricken home. She was brushing the mixture of straw and mud the hut was built upon and looked out the opening that they considered a window. The environment of which the family lived was cold and they constantly had to hunt animals. The little girl was being taught to by her half-brother and it caused her some joy that she was learning how to become stronger by living in these harsh conditions. Tomorrow they would wait in the infant's arrival from its night in the compound and Mayana would help in fixing their wood roof that was leaking. Mayana was a bit curious on how her younger sibling would turn out, she did hear that the baby was weak and if the babe was weak the clan would further damn its birth and life by giving it no name. If the baby had no name it was determined that the baby would die in childhood or was not worth any title. Everyone had to comply by the law of no title especially if you were exiled and living in a mountain hut miles away from the valley where the clan's compound lied. Mayana went into a little corner of the hut after pondering on tomorrow's events. Even a purple haired incarnation had to rest in order to maintain her strength.**_

_**End of Dream/flashback**_

* * *

'What a weird dream' I though as I yawned contently. It had to be at least 4 in the morning and I barely could sleep. Souls never rested and had to bother you for the littlest things. It was usually the same tenant that bothered her but lately different ones were. I sat up and massaged my temples; those things gave me such a headache. It wasn't a big mystery why in her childhood she was always sick and threw up; when you hear people's thoughts and snoop into their minds it causes stress on your tiny brain.

Being tired as hell I decided to take a shower to clear my mind. Standing up from my sleeping mat I still wondered where the pillows and sheets came from and why Kisame was nice enough to lend me some. Shrugging off the thought I went inside the bathroom stripping off the casual Akatsuki clothing I slept in. I stepped inside the stall listening for any intruders who were crazy enough to disturb me. After sensing the clear I started the water, cleaning off my stress and worries with each drop. The quick shower left me refreshed and I wrapped a towel around me. Wait where did the towel come from? Why am I always paranoid? I tried to dry my hair with a towel. After being sick off the wetness I used chakra to draw out the t droplets and moisture out of my hair (don't like frizz ness). I brushed my hair neat and put my bangs behind my ears. I smiled at thinking that I, a murderer and rogue nin was caring about appearances. I grabbed my white flower lily and put it in my hair. I wrapped my boobs and put on my uniform so I could make breakfast this morning. Before I headed out the door I went to my old clothes to check its pockets. Aha I left my scroll sealed with my katanas and my old clan headband bearing a huge slice on its surface. I frowned at looking at its sign an upside down eye that stood for a soul wielder. I wrapped the headband around my neck like Hidan does and took the scroll and put tied it on an old talisman to also put around my neck. I spent years collecting those katanas and weapons; I wasn't going to lose it. I ran out my bedroom door to prepare eggs, ham and herbal tea (Kami knows I need it) for the Akatsuki's breakfast.

It was pretty early and no one seemed to be at the dining room. I set up the table and I thought it would be pitiful too see all the food go to waste. I took out a pan and a wooden spoon from the one of the kitchen cabinets took off and started banging it.

"Wake up your lazy asses! Its breakfast" I hollered banging my spoon and pan while passing through the corridors. I stopped at Deidara's room to sneak in and scream at the sleeping blonde's ear. "Wake the hell up!"

"What The Fuck Flower-chan!" screeched Deidara from his interrupted slumber "It is not even five yet!"

"I don't care go to the dining room, eat, watch your dishes and say thank you later!"

I left his room after I hit him on the head with the spoon and went to disturb the sleep of other comrades.

"Sasori stop working on your dolls and eat my cooking!"

After ten minutes of wake up calling I went back to the dining room to find Tobi sitting straightly on one of the chairs.

"Tobi is ready and since Tobi is a good boy Tobi will be early" Tobi announced as he put his fist in the air and foot on the dining table and chair.

'Aww you are so stupid not to notice how cute he is'.

'Yeah he reminds me of a little kid and it is quirky that he speaks in third person'.

"Yes Tobi is a good boy. Now help me with the food" I responded happily "Everyone else is still getting ready so you can have some extra helping".

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy" Tobi squealed triumphantly when he hopped down.

Tobi was accidental prone and he knocked into me many times as we were getting all the food.

"Tobi is very sorry" Tobi cried out for the millionth time after all the food was set. Out of a dark corner of the room somebody who was watching us came out.

"Are you trying to feel Baby Blue up?" asked a certain puppet cocking his eyebrow.

"No Tobi isn't trying to feel me up you pervert".

"Sure" Sasori said lazily he took a seat putting on his usual bored face on.

"Sasori-senpai what does "feel up" mean?" Tobi asked innocently while gobbling down his food.

"…"

* * *

Hours later…..

Deidara and Sasori were arguing about artwork in the living room when Flower-chan decided to join in.

"Artwork is something that is fleeting but beautiful and will be cherished more, un"

"No you dobe Art work is something that lasts forever and will be appreciated longer".

"No way, un"

"You're an immature bastard."

"Well so,un"

"Art is neither of those things bakas"Flower-chan piped from behind them "If art is fleeting but insignificant it will seem meaningless in its destruction. Like a bug being squashed (Sasori is smirking from the comment). But if the artwork lasts long yet draws no intrest it will remain dust covered in a corner (Deidara sticks out his "tongues" at his danna. Sasori rolls his eyes in the stupidity of his partner). Art is Surreal and therefore art is suprising and so strange that it wll remain imprinted on your mind no matter how long it lasts. My art is in genjustu where I take you into the world of torture and surrealism. Surrealism is disturbing, haunting, and so cool! Art is Surreal!"

"No art is a bang!"

"Art is forever!"

"Art is surreal".

"Art is a bang".

"Art is surreal".

Nooooo, Art is a bang!".

Sasori dropped out of the argument and rolled his eyes. "We have a new artist! Hooray" Sasori said unenthusiastically.

"Surrealism no justu!"

"Release!"

Bang

"What the fuck!" Hidan screamed from his little corner of praying.

Being dazed from the explosions Flower-chan takes out a katana and chops off Hidan's arms.

"Take that you clay bastard!" she screeched in triumph.

"Oh my Jashin, woman do you know how much that fucking hurts" Hidan cried out in pain, "I might be fucking immortal but this goes too far".

"Hidan, kami I thought you were Deidara" Flower-chan squealed frantically "Let me help you".

Deidara was busting out in laughter from his corner after the genjustu was realeased.

"Deidara shut your ass up, someday this will happen to you" Flower-chan glared.

"I doubt it; my hands are too precious, un".

"My predictions are never wrong".

"Whatever,un".

* * *

Filler fic

I currently have writers block so don't mind me being a bit weak with this chap.

Please review or you'll end up like poor Hidan.

After this little episode Hidan will be back to his normal perverted and religious crazed self.

Hidan is smexy.(random muhahaha)

If you review it might help my block and you get a hug from any akatsuki member (mostly Tobi). Bye .


	6. More memories

The unkown akatsuki chap 6

Reviewers!

Thank you Ribbon-chan03-thanks

Akane211-thanks

I Luv u I m bored- thank you for being so nice

Laure of the shadows- such a faithful reviwer. :)

New reviewers

ArcVampireAngel- thanks for the idea! I might use it some time!

Megumi-sachou- The first chapter is always kinda slow but thank you for liking it.

I like that you guys reviewed.

Authors note: I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is this fanfic and the character I think the unknown Akatsuki would be. Note: The clan and some of the techniques the character uses are my own ideas. This is not some fanfic where she falls in love with a member (Too Fluffy yuck). Since the unknown Akatsuki remains unknown until the real identity is revealed I will make a fanfic bout the person. Oh yeah Sasori is in his human form in this fic.

Also this is before time skip and Naruto's attempted kidnapping. The unknown Akatsuki isn't really Kisame's sister, even though Kisame thinks she is. She is also called Flower-chan or Bluie-chan and occasionally Baby Blue so there is no confusion. Read Please!!

Might be slow in the beginning.Hugs in end. Story contains major Pottymouthing!

'_thoughts'_

**_'tenants talking_**

_**flashback/dream**_

* * *

"Leader-sama, you wanted to see me?" asked Flower-chan (A/n: I will call her this in third person perspective) when she peeked her head into the leader's room. Everything was shadowy and dark except for a crystal ball (A/n: like the fourth's hokages) in the middle of the room. 

"Yes, I have something I want you to do" he replied taking her hand in his gloved one "I need you to watch over a certain jinchuriki that lives in Konoha, the container of the Kyubii."

He led her to the crystal ball and pulled out a seat for her to sit in. When she carefully sat down she was shaking with anxiety and worry.

"I only know how to do this while meditating and in out of body techniques" She stammered out, "I understand if you would be disappointed in me Leader-sama".

"I know that is why I am going to guide you" Leader-sama said going behind her seat.

Flower-chan breathed heavily as she went into a state of induced subconsciousness. She felt her very soul being blurred towards a village she had never seen before. She gasped silently as she saw a blonde shinobi of the leaf, training for some exam. "The kyubbi container" she whispered as she was pulled back to her body.

Panting for breath she noticed gloved hands above her own. Leader-sama forced her hands to float slightly above the crystal ball.

"Now dear, your next step is to transport the images into the ball, similar to the way you suppress memories (A/n: she did this in the first chapter)" he whispered in her ear causing Flower-chan to shiver slightly. She forced chakra to the trail of images and caused it to appear on the ball. She smirked slightly on her accomplishment of being able to see the blonde boy on the crystal ball.

"Can you handle it darling?" The leader asked as he slipped his hands down.

"Yes, Leader-sama"

"Very well, from this day forward you shall be my partner" He said as he knelt down and kissed her forehead. Flower-chan blushed and turned red when she saw the lower part of the Leader's face. He had some sort of tattoo or piercing on his nose but his lips were full and he had such features handsome.

_**'OMG your leader person looks hawt'**_

_'STFU stupid tenant'_

The last image that passed through her head was Leader-sama grinning, before she fell into darkness.

_**Flashback/ dream**_

_**A neighbor burst through the door of the families hut. Kamahi was tending to her young daughter and Manyana was teaching her elder half-brother how to do handseals.**_

_**"Kamahi-san, something terrible has happened" the neighbor said frantically, "They have killed Rhei-san".**_

_**"What!" Kamahi almost cried "How did they kill my husband! Who!"**_

_**"Some clansmembers of the Soulless came and murdered him when he was working on the crops" He replied with fear "They will do anything to get your children Kamahi-san".**_

_**Kamahi was at loss of words and the little blue haired girl was silent. It wasn't long before Sanayu was bawling and Manyana was just staring at open space. The neighbor left them in their morning and bid them good luck in keeping the girls. Manyana shed no tears and kept on practicing her hand seals. To her learning how to get stronger was much more important then morning for a man who betrayed his own clan just for love. Manyana's little sister was lost in thought and was talking to herself, or so it seemed. Kamahi was crying in her youngest daughter's craziness and her imminent fate. The blue haired girl looked so much like her old husband that she could not bear being around her.**_

_**"Father died protecting us Sanayu-kun" stated the sickly and tiny girl, "Manyana-chan should be more grateful" Sanayu nodded as he tried holding back his tears. Manyana however, still focused on her practicing did hear her little sister's statement.**_

_'How could this weakling know…?'_

_**'My incarnate, I am surprised at your stupidity. The only reason why your little sister is weak in blood and body is because she is strong in mind. She can overcome the obstacle of body weakness but blood will always spill and never be different. She will not interfere with your power and the clan's will' responded the soul of an old clan member (of the soulless).**_

_'Who are you? And why can I hear you?'_

_**'You are my incarnation and you bear my name and power. I was a great Soulless shinobi and will remain that way even after death. I am no regular soul that has been sealed inside of you and something special about you is the reason why I am stuck here.'**_

_'I seek power for my clan and myself. My only goal is to bring all to tremble in the name of Soulless'_

_**'Yes I see, you are a strong one and combined we will accomplish that goal.'**_

_'Can I hear other souls?'_

_**'No, it is because I am intertwined with your soul and not some storage thing. That is also why you have my image. We are natural dark wine colored and having wine colored eyes add to our color. Well enough about feature until you join with the clan, I must teach you how to wield your souls'**_

A/n: To let you know Manyana does not have the same mind abilities Flower-chan does. Manyana hears the person she is incarnated from. (like the Kyuubi or Shuakke) sorry if misspelled). Not same abilites, Ok just to clear that up.

_**End of Flashback/dream**_

"Are you okay Bluie-senpai?" Tobi asked poking Flower-chan.

"Yeah I'm fine" Flower-chan yawned as she woke up from the dining table.

"Tobi got you some tea" Tobi chirped "and Tobi wiped up the drool".

"Oh I must have blacked out or something" She said while slurping the tea "This tastes strange, did you make it?"

"No, Hidan did"

Spliiiiiiiiiiiiip "Kami, he could have drugged me" She spat "He has been weird ever since I chopped off his arms. I mean I did patch him back up can't he get over it."

"I will forgive you if you do something for me" Hidan smirked from behind Flower-chan.

" Hell no"

"Aww come on you know you want me"

"I rather do it with Zetsu. No offense Zetsu."

**_'Yeah I mean under the flytrap thing he is like drooly hawt'_**

"None taken" yelled Zetsu's white side from a different room.

"Come on Baby Blue" Hidan pouted as he pinned her to the wall "You know it will be fun."

_**'Damn those wonderful chest muscles and his smexiness'**_

_'Daymn'_

"Fuck off" She screamed tackling Hidan to the floor into an uncomfortable position. Flower-chan straddled his hips and was pushing his arms to the floor.

"I like where this is going" Hidan smiled perversely.

"Shut up"

"Am I interrupting some sort of mating ritual?" Sasori derided as he entered the dining room "Tsk Tsk in front of Tobi too."

"What does "do it" mean Sasori-senpai?" Tobi asked innocently.

"…"

Flower-chan jumped off of Hidan and was on the verge of hurling "You have a sick mind puppet boy" she yelled as she ran away.

"Hidan you really need some type of manual or something".

"STFU puppet boy"

"Yeah STFU" Tobi repeated.

* * *

"Hey Dei Dei" I said while chilling in the living room "What brings you here?" 

"Uh nothing" he replied taking a seat against the wall "Whatever happened to "Deidara-senpai" ,un?"

"I got promoted so I got over calling you senpai or whatever."

"So who is you partner, un? Zetsu?"

"Leader-sama." I replied.

"Yeah right, un" Deidara frowned "No one really sees him except in hologram."

"I seen him in his real form Dei Dei-chan. Even saw the lower half of his face and I think I blacked out after that. Not to mention he kissed me on the forehead."

"ZOMG! I knew it! You're his mistress, un!" He gaped widely "I always thought Leader-sama was gay!"

"What's the big deal? drop it because I am no ones mistress, girl, or chick!"

"Geez, always so touchy and moody, un."

"Well wouldn't you be after some religious fanatic guy tries to drug your tea! Basically implies he wants to have sex with me! He is so majoraly hot, but is a disgusting pervert!"

"I will forget I ever heard that, un"

"Ever since I was a little girl I have been arranged to marry my pervert cousin who is probably more than a decade older than me! I will simply not exchange in any socializations with freaks who would try to take advantage of you whenever they can!"

"UUHH Flower-chan! This is a bit uncomfortable for me, un."

"Damn straight it is!"

"Yeah you should chill, un" Deidara smiled as he held me soothingly "All you need is a hug and somebody to lean on."

"Thanks Dei Dei, you are the few people here who is closer to sanity than I am." I beamed, snuggling into his chest "Tobi will never understand, Zetsu is obsessed with my hair, Kauzu just wants me to model for some sort of book, Sasori is ok, Itachi only knows how to say "hn", Kisame is okay too yet, treats me like a kid, and don't get me started on Hidan.

"If you don't mind can I ask you something, un?" Deidara asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Sure" I replied returning the embrace.

"Who is Sanayu, un?"

"Oh" I said with surprise in my voice, "He was my elder half-brother."

"He seemed to be the only one who crared, right un?"

"Yeah he was, after all he did give me this," I said pointing to the flower on my hair.

"Why, un?"

"It was after my mother suicided in front of …" I sighed.

"I am so sorry, un " Deidara yelped "I did not know."

"It's ok, my mother never did like me" I sighed with even more sorrow trying not to remember the past.

_**Flashback start**_

_**In our little hut, I was crying in my corner waiting for my brother and sister to come back from hunting or the fields. Mother was making our dinner in the middle of the hut, brushing her arm across the fiery flames; the middle of the hut had an opening for the smoke and fire from the cooking place. Mother has not looked at me ever since father died. The people in my head said that I reminded her of father for my blue hair and cloudy grey and blue eyes. Manyana has not looked at me either, she only sees me as a burden that would be better off gone. It was true that I was a burden, Sanayu always has to take me to the healer on the top of the mountain, I always get sick and I can't hunt or**_

_**work in the fields well. Father never called me a burden and sang me to sleep. Sanayu sang me to sleep after father died and always helped me. Manyana was a strong girl who could help cooks, sew, and probably could become a shinobi or a powerful clanperson. I am hopeless or dark and the onlyone to bring me light is Sanayu.**_

_**"Neechan me and Manyana are back" Sanayu hollered as he entered our hut carrying his wages from working as a hand on our neighbor's crops.**_

_**"Children come here" Mother announced when they entered "I need to tell you, Sanayu and Manyana that I am sorry and I need to tell my youngest that her burden has caused my early death. Mother stabbed herself with the dull cutting knife, bleeding profusely and bearing enormous pain in her eyes.**_

_**"Goodbye my forsaken child" She said as she turned towards me "I am sorry they didn't kill you at birth" She stiffened as she slumped to the ground to breathe no more. Her eyes were empty and glassy, eyes that haunted me, told me that I murdered her with my birth. She was not bleeding anymore and her blood was drying. I could not breathe and my surroundings became a blur.**_

_'Pitiful my own mother has died in such a pathetic way'_

_**'At least we can get closer to our goal. Our clan will come for us'**_

_**Sanayu scooped me up and wrapped my tiny body in his mountain jacket. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the singing of his husky voice to the song I have grew up listening to.**_

_**When the skies smile**_

_**To the chirping birds**_

_**And happy eyes**_

_**I can be found climbing**_

_**I can be found crying**_

_**To the mountain for it**_

_**To take me to you**_

_**The stars twinkle**_

_**My heart stops**_

_**At finding out I am near**_

_**Near you and heaven**_

_**Near you and the sky**_

_**The baby cries for it is unloved**_

_**The child cries for she has lost hope**_

_**I cry for I am no closer to you**_

_**I can only sigh for I will never be closer to you**_

_**Flashback end**_

"Are you okay Flower-chan, un" Deidara asked trying to wake me from some sort of trance.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as I woke up from some memory "I just was lost in my thought Dei Dei-chan."

"You sure man, cause you know if you want anything I am here, un"

"Thanks, You are a life saver" I said as I hugged Deidara "I don't really socialize but, you are the bestest comrade I could ask for"

_**'Besides Tobi-kun'**_

"You're welcome, un" Deidara said awkwardly "I think we should like hit the sack."

"I know, I have to meet with Leader-sama in the morning" I responded as I got up from the ground.

"Oh Flower-chan, un" He blurted before I went.

"Yeah Dei Dei."

"Stop calling me Dei Dei, un. Stop waking me up in the morning everyday, make mor pancakes and Goodnight, un"

"See you tomorrow" I replied back before I skipped to my room "I am not promising you anything"

* * *

Tanks for reading and here are the Huggies Starring Deidara and Kisame 

"Thank you Ribbon-chan-03 for not calling me a chan, un. For that I will give you an extra big hug without the slimy mouths, un". Ribbon-chan gets a hug…., from the number one akatsuki Deidara, who does not seem to let go.

"Deidara hurry up we know that you are grateful for not being called Chan but I have to hug Akane211"

"Shut up Kisame, un" Deidara finally releasing his huggy, "Akane211 is supposed to hug me."

"No Deidara-CHAN, Akane211 says Kisame or Deidara. So Akane211, clearly wants to hug me since my name was said first."

"It is only Cause you are jealous, un"

Kisame Scoops Akane up and gives a huge shark hug.

"UHH Kisame people need air, unlike you, un"

Kisame releases and attacks Deidara with Samahoha. Deidara sneaks to Akane211 and gives Akane a long hug.

Want hugs and to help me with blocks or writing, then Review. Peas Tobi wants someone who cares. Kisame picks up Tobi "Look at the cuteness. He needs reviwers and hugs or he will get sick and Die!"

"Tobi won't die. What is Kisame-senpai doing?"

"Be quite you"

"STFU Kisame-senpai" (A/n they actually say the words Shut the f up)

"Gasp, where did you hear such foul language?"

"Tobi heard part of it from bluie-senpai and heard it from Hidan"

"Bad Tobi, Do not repeat those words."

"Tobi sorry"Tobi said holding his head in shame.

Please keep reading. Thanks!


	7. Please

The unknown akatsuki chap 7

I do not own naruto. If I did I would not be pissed off. Do own plotline and the past and techniques of my character.

I am ultra pissed since Deidara might die in his battle against Sasuke in chapter 357 or something. Tobi ran away from Sasuke behind a tree and called him scary. Also I am pissed that the unknown character's identity might be revealed from the little book Kabuto gave to Naruto. Damn you Kabuto! You have to die along with the gay pedophile snake inside of you! Die!

Do you guys think I should keep on going with this story even after the actual character is revealed? Review on what you think.

Hugs and thanks in end. If I misspell anything I am utterly sorry!

Teen: for language and sexuality

Chapter contains mild sexuality

"talking'

_'thinking'_

**'tenants talking'**

**Flashback/dream**

* * *

Damn it I hate staying inside so much. I have to look in this stupid ball to look at the boring life of the kyuubi container. My kami, I felt so bored I wanted to go and rip out the soul of the next person I meet! Ripping out souls would kill a person and shorten your own lifespan. Even if our mutation allowed us to do multiple wielding of souls doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. I never ripped out a soul because my weak bloodline limit would really not allow me. If I ever did try I would probably die. I wanted to go outside and kill someone like Deidara does. Even being Zetsu's subordinate for a day, I am not much of a hunter nin but, I need blood! My hair is turning pale and my eyes lack their color!

**'Isn't someone blood lusty today.'**

The kyuubi kid life lacks blood and excitement! All this "Naruto" kid likes to do is annoy a weak kunichoi or eat ramen. Leader-sama I curse you for causing me such misery! The exciting missions he does have don't contain enough action or blood!

**'Are you some sort of vampire?'**

I utterly dislike the weak pink-haired kunichoi. No matter what she does she remains so weak. I utterly hate kunichoi's who only become shinobis to impress some boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Stoic, ice cubes who hate your very existence and only care about strength. Just like my sister Manyana. I honestly think he doesn't look that hot or powerful too me.

**'That is because you're surrounded with hawt and overly powerful "S" class criminals 24/7! In comparison the gay guy is insignificant.'**

Do Uchihas only know how to say "hn" and not care about anything except themselves? I have to check up on Itachi's eyes every week or so. When I first diagnosed his eyes he seemed a bit surprised to the damage he has done but remained expressionless. Those snobbish bastards! Itachi never did thank me for saving his eyes and having to treat it! Itachi is much better than Saus-**_Gay_** anyway and I hate Itachi for excelling me in Genjustu! Saus-gay needs to get over his whole clan dieing and get a girl. MY whole clan died and you don't see me crying.

**'You killed them you baka!'**

Well I was possessed, pissed, and had a very good reason unlike Itachi-san. "Kills on whim", what a stuck up bastard who dares excel me in Genjustu.

**'You are a jealous girl.'**

I am only a tiny bit jealous! The konoha brats don't know how good they got it. You are actually allowed freewill in that place. When I was traveling around as a rogue I never went to those hidden villages. They were not very hospitable to my type and did not appreciate my line of business.

**'You think dobe!'**

Those kunichois don't have to live through life in complete fear of being raped by your cousins or uncles. Have the opportunity to become a kunichoi without the fear of being killed by estranged villagers. Live in a government that is not run by tyrant clans. Stupid Kunichoi's never seen the blood of their enemies seep through their hair and remember the screams!

**'Eww, incest!'**

**Flash/back**

**"No! Please leave me alone!" I cried in my little corner of the concrete room "I want Sanayu!" My sibling and I were brought to the clan's compound. Sanayu and Manyana were brought to the council while I was locked inside a concrete and barred room. A cousin of mine sneaked in and was forcing himself upon me. My cousin was in his late teens and was beating me.**

**"We were betrothed ever since you were born. So be a good little girl and be quite." He said while holding me down "It would be easier if you stopped fighting back"**

**I was sobbing while trying to keep in my little ball. I did not want to have do anything with him. My cousin was fumbling with his pants while I kept crying.**

**_'WE have to do something before he hurts this innocent little girl!'_**

**_'She is not strong enough to handle possessions. You might hurt her!'_**

**_'It is better than doing nothing.'_**

**I felt myself becoming distant, watching my hair turn pale and my eyes turn green. Bones were being forced out of my body and slicing my cousin.**

**"Argh. You bitch" My cousin scream in pain after being sliced by my bones "You will pay for making me bleed."**

**My cousin ran away and left me alone. I did not know what happened but, I knew those voices had something to do with it.**

**_'That bastard got what he deserved.'_**

**_'I did not know Kayugas were so loud and this friendly'_**

**_'Floating inside a jar for years with nothing to do can change a person.'_**

**_I grabbed my stomach and threw up painfully from all the commotion in_** my head.

_'Whoever you voices are I want to thank you.'_

**_'Your welcome, Super brain.'_**

'_Super Brain?'_

'**_Yeah, how else can you hear your tenants? You must have a super brain'_**

_'Really?'_

'**_You are too smart for being like four and how could you handle being possessed_**.'

_'I was possessed?'_

**_'You were possessed temporarily by me, a great Kyuga. However your body is not that great for handling the bones and you need some practice.'_**

_'Bone wielding? Don't I need some type of bloodline for that?'_

**_'Yeah you do, but your DNA has been mixed by your other tenants DNA somehow and you can withhold the techniques of different bloodlines, with practice that is. Unfortunately for you, you are not going to be a genius in any bloodline and just will probably be average depending on how hard you train.'_**

**I was on the verge on throwing up again due to the pain in my head. Talking to these tenants' cause me strain and sleepiness. Not even a minute later I drift into sleep, curled up in my little ball.**

**Flash back end**

_'I have to get back to writing notes or Leader-sama will be pissed.'_

**'Have you noticed that what's his face has auburn hair?'**

_'Spiky auburn hair'_ I concurred.

**'Speak of the devil.'**

_'What?'_

"My dear, are you spacing off?" Leader-sama asked from behind my chair.

"Huh? Oh sorry Leader-sama, I was lost in my thoughts." I quickly said catching a hold on reality "The Kyuubi container seems to be making slow progress and may be at the high genin level to low chunin level."

**'Very low chunin level.'**

"So it will be no problem to kidnap him."

"Not exactly Leader-sama, He is surrounded by jounin and Anbu operatives."

Learder-sama did not reply to me. Something was off about him today; he was usually more determined and would try to at least brainstorm on ideas.

I was going back to work when I felt Leader-sama's hands on my shoulders. I froze up, as he turned me around to face him. I could feel his eyes studying me up and down my figure, my heart was beating faster. He drew my face closer to his, holding my chin in place. I glanced at his eyes; they were cold and grey not red; something was up. The next thing that happened was even more unexpected. He pulled me to his face and kissed me. I was so shocked I could barely breathe. He kissed me with force and demand. My mind was racing about this sexual harassment and how I could not do a thing about it. What was even more astonishing was that I was not pulling away. My body was failing me as my arms were going around his neck, deepening and kissing him further. I was sure I was not possessed or hypnotized but my body was still going against my will. We were making out intensely against the wall of Leader-sama's room. I felt distant and small not knowing what was happening to me. My head was throbbing as my legs wrapped around his waist and my body still was pinned to the wall. Still making out we were moving towards a bed. I whimpered in my head, seeing myself and my superior being unclothed while still making out. Under him he ripped my clothes of and my body was helping him with his own. I can't figure out why I could not fight back, I was sobbing in my head and still no tears were shown on my face. Everything was going like a blur and I was feeling distorted. Glimpses of my leader's light tan skin and mine were causing me torture and peril. I knew that I was fully exposed; I was not sure about leader-sama. Kisses and pecks were unwanted to me, they were hard and forceful. I knew now why his eyes turned cold, they turned cold with lust. I screamed in my head for this to stop, as long as I could remember I always fought for my virginity. I would fight off my relatives and other rogues so I could keep the only innocent thing about me. Did it matter that I kept my virginity for so long, in the life I lived it did not matter to be a virgin and it would be better to give in. To me this only innocence I had, the only clean thing I held to me was more precious to my lie. I would not could not give up and let my virginity be taken so carelessly. I had to do something quick or it would all be over.

"Please stop!" I pleaded gaining control of my body. I could see more clearly and found the Leader on top of me. I stared into him with determination and we stayed like that for what it seemed forever. Two people, staring deeply, trying to speak with their eyes, deciding what's going to happen next. He gave in and got off of my body. The only thing that covered us was a flimsy blanket. I was tired from gaining control of my body and my head rested on Leader-sama's chest. I lulled to a deep sleep by his breathing and his hand tracing up and down my back. I wanted to forget it all and I never want to go through this kind of fear again. By the time I opened my eyes again I was fully clothed and was being carried by Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san who? What?" I croaked out.

"Don't worry about it Flower-chan." Zetsu's white side replied, "No one will know of this incident."

Zetsu carried me on his back to my room. He laid me down and before he went he covered me with a blanket.

* * *

Deidara winced as he got insults from his cooking. Flower-chan tried to chop off his arms with a huge ax when they asked her to cook dinner. Zetsu surprisingly was conciderate of Deidara's cooking.

"Does anybody know why Flower-chan is so bitchy today, un?" Deidara asked.

"You do not want to know." Zetsu's dark side replied chewing on a piece of food that looks like clay.

"Kisame-san said she is PMS" Tobi chirped happily "She cries then hits your face. That was PMS is."

"… I don't think that it exactly means Tobi, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually was PMSing" Sasori said from his seat "Tobi if you want to live…. Never mind."

Flower-chan barged into the dining room carrying a box of chocolate ice cream. That was a sign of womanhood or a sign of deep dark womanly depression. In cases like this the normal male species would flee in terror but, these guys were not normal.

"Ohayo Bluie-chan" Tobi peeped happily "You are looking pretty today."

Flower-chan sobbed and grabbed a spoon and began stuffing herself, everyone except Tobi sweat dropped.

"Thank Jashin for TV dinners." Hidan yelled loudly carrying his food.

Flower-chan paused from her indulgence and her eyebrows twitched furiously. Unfortunately for Hidan, Flower-chan decapitated him and dumped his head in a trash can.

"Motherfuck! Bitch, what is your problem today! You know how much decapitation fucking hurts!" Hidan screamed from the trashcan. Flower-chan resumed her eating of ice cream ignoring his screams and the terror bestowed on the males in the dining room. Two minutes later she dragged herself to her room.

"Something is really wrong with her, un." Deidara said in a worried tone "She was supposed to kick my ass today."

"What did you do now Deidara?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"Well, un."

**_Flashback_**

**_Tobi was surrounded by old and broken explosives. Tobi sorted all the explosives to color and was planning on lighting it all. Deidara smirked while he was watching tobi from afar. Just as he was about to strike a match…._**

**_"Tobi-kun you idiot!" Flower-chan cried out as she grabbed Tobi's wrist from making that faithful swipe "Are you trying to explode everyone in the base?"_**

**_"No bluie-senpai, Deidara-senpai said that I could be in the Akatsuki if I play with these things." Tobi exclaimed happily._**

**_"Tobi-kun, never listen to what Deidara says. Deidara is to die soon in a very bloody and gruesome death." She said while glaring at a hiding and cowering blonde "He is so dead for trying to take advantage of your ignorance. For now how about I make you some cookies."_**

**_"Hai, bluie-senpai!" Tobi squealed happily as he followed Flower-chan into the kitchen._**

**_"Call me "chan". I don't care much about superiority."_**

**_Flashback end_**

"Tobi remembers! Those cookies were very good!"

In another room…

"I am not feeling well enough to treat your eyes. May we please do this another time?" Flower-chan asked tiredly "My chakra has been depleted quite much and I am not in the condition of giving you a thorough examination."

Itachi who is always observant and rarely speaks was curious enough to respond in a different manner.

"My I ask you a question nee-chan?" Itachi asked.

Flower-chan was surprised that her expressionless comrade would actually ask her a question.

"Of course Itachi-san."

"What is wrong with your lip?" He asked pointing it out to her "Is your injury related to thee one on your neck?"

Flower-chan gasped in shock and touched her sore and bloody lip. The "injury" on her neck could be self-explanatory. The weird bruise like thing on her neck was probably an unwanted hickie.

"It's nothing Itachi-san" she replied quietly "Thank you for your concern but, I am fine."

"hn"

* * *

I was going to talk to Flower-chan about whatever was bothering her. She was acting strange around everybody except Zetsu or Tob. All day she has been spoiling Tobi and has not gotten around to killing or threatening me. She just has been avoiding everyone. I had to gather up all my courage just to knock on her door, un.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

Uneasy about this I entered expecting a blue haired girl to chase me with a katana or saber.

"Shh Deidara, Tobi is sleeping." Flower-chan shushed while stroking Tobi's dumb head "Please don't wake the poor babe up."

"Why is Tobi in your room, un"

"He was tired and needed to be put for a nap."

She was acting sweet, too sweet.

"Oh my God, What has happened to Flower-chan and What have you done to her, un!" I screeched in terror.

Like a baby being woken from its slumber, Tobi started crying.

"Goddamit Deidara! I ask you not to do something and you screw things up!"

As on cue the babified Tobi starts to cry louder. Something was seriously wrong with her. I ran the hell outta there so I could find Sasori-danna. He would know what to do!

"Sasori-danna, un!" I panted as I reached his room "I really need your help!"

"What now Deidara?" he sighed loudly.

"I need you to help me find out what is wrong with Flower-chan, un"

"You have to be more of a dumb blonde if you can't see it already."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Ok, Deidara compare who she has been avoiding, to she has been not avoiding."

"Ahh I don't know the difference, un."

"Ugh! How is Tobi different from you? Is that easier for your blonde head?"

"Umm Tobi is a baka, un."

"And so are you. No! that is not why she has been giving him more attention."

"Wait she give Tobi more attention, un?"

"Duh Deidara! She hugs him and spoils hhim every chance she has. Isn't that the reason why Hidan is obscenely jealous of Tobi!"

(Looks back on morning events) "Oh yeah, un!"

"You are such a dumb blonde!"

"Well why does she like Tobi so much now?"

"Think Deidara think! What god thing does a certain Tobi posses that a girl with who lives a life of killing and despair doesn't have?"

".."

"Tobi is innocent and girls sometimes like being around innocent people when their innocence is questioned. In Baby Blue's case she is not the most innocent type of girl who does no wrong. She has threatened to kill us many time and almost succeeded many times. So in conclusion she is scared of losing a different kind of innocence if you know what I mean."

"…"

"She is defending her virginity against men now because something is threatening her virginity, Dobe"

"What is virginity, un"

Sasori smacks his forehead and says "Ok to put it like this, you lose your virginity when you ….make love."

"What is that, un?" I asked curiously.

"You **_know_**, like doing it, getting down, doing the dirty deed, or screwing.

"…"

"It's having Sex you baka!" Sasori screamed in frustration.

"I am not really sure what sex is but, Flower-chan did mention it a couple of times, un."

"Okaay, I am not explaining sex to you. You sure you never heard about it from a father, uncle, cousin, or other relatives?"

"No, un."

"I am sorry Deidara I will not, absolutely will not explain it. So for you to learn here is this nifty sex ed video you can put in Kauzu's TV."

I went inside the room to watch and when I came out my face seemed paler and hair drooped.

"Oh my Kami! Hidan raped Flower-chan" I screamed in the puppet boy's ear "She told me once that he implied doing it and he either raped her or did something close to that!"

"Deidara shut your big mouth up! We can not jump to conclusions now! We have to protect Baby Blue by making sure that nobody hurts her that way!" Sasori announced "I miss her cooking so much and it is up to us to get her better."

Cue in theme music

Off in another room

"Oh Tobi, its okay." Flower-chan cooed while cradling Tobi "I have had many nightmares about bad men when I was a little girl."

Tobi was crying under his mask and held onto Flower-chan tightly. "I will never let bad men hurt you!" he said softly.

"They already have. No matter where I go men always have hurt me, even my own relatives have destroyed my own being." Flower-chan sighed "I am only safe with you Tobi."

"It's okay Bluie-chan" He said comforting while hugging her "Tobi will always be there for you."

* * *

Laure of the shadows- I think leader-sama is an idiot too!

Tobi: I want to give so many hugs to laure tis not funny. (Tobi engages in a clingy hug and doesn't let go for 10 hours)

Tobi: Laure Don't leave me! I need more hugs and snugglies! Tobi's heart will never go on.

Ribbon-chan- Thanky you! Dei-chan luvs hugs

Deidara: I m not a Chan I am Dei-kun! Dei-kun!

Akkane211- You must be a good hugger and reviewer since DEidara and Tobi are still arguing who you like more.

Kisame: She likes me more(Goes and gives Akkane a big shark hug and realese before Akkane runs out of breath.)

Deidara: She likes me better since I am not a fish and I m Hawt (Hugs).

Tobi: I like hugs (Hugs Akane211 and gets dragged around until Tobi's separation anxiety wears off)

Megumi-sachou-thank you for the offer and/or support and now Tobi will cling onto you.

Tobi: I like being clingy!

I luv u –im bored-Thank you for your concern for poor poor flower-chan. She needs all the pity she can get since she lives with the male species 24/7! Egad!

Peas Review or Tobi will have more nightmares.

Huggies r available and Tobi wants love! Tobi has separation anxiety ever since he was tiny because….

Review Peas or Tobi will never be cured! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing. .


	8. mission

The unknown akatsuki chap 8

I am very grateful to learn that dei dei does not die. It would be heart breaking if he did. But Kabotu is still an idiot without a life, same with sasuke and his snake team. Except for Juugo, Juugo is cool.

I do not own Naruto I only own this story.

Rated teen for language

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'tenants talking'**

**flashback/dream**

* * *

I was working on my puppets when I heard some knocking.

_'It must be Deidara'_ I thought _'What mess has he got into now?'_

"Come in" I sighed loudly.

"Sasori-san I hope I am not interrupting," a blue haired comrade said meekly "I really need someone that can listen."

My ears perked up but I didn't take my eyes up from my work.

"I'm listening Baby blue" I replied.

She took a seat on the floor of my room. She seemed to show signs of insecurity such as hugging her knees and looking down.

"I know you might not really care but…" She stammered out slowly.

I exhaled again and sat down next to her. 'Why does everyone go to me for advice?'

"What's happened?" I asked patting her arm. I have enough experience with Deidara to know how to approach this type of situation.

"I don't know how to say it but, it has caused me to feel as weak as I once was." She said still looking down at the floor "It has been years since I have felt this…vulnerable."

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked carefully.

"Yes in a way. He did something with my body and mind causing me to lose control."

"He took over your mind?" I asked in an angry tone. She nodded slowly and clutched her knees tighter almost to the point of breaking skin. I didn't ask any more questions but, just patted her on the back. "It's gonna be ok brat. You just need to face your ordeal instead of running away."

"You think that will work?" She asked turning her face towards me.

"You are tough enough!"

"You are really good at this type of stuff."she smiled weakly "I usually would hang with Deidara but..."

"He is a total bonehead." I added. She nodded slightly and bit her lip. Her lip was already swollen and she had a mark on her neck. "Kid, whoever is doing this to you needs to back off and learn his limits. If he tries the same thing on you I will be there for you brat! Be there to take him down!"

"Thanks Sasori-san," she beamed while latching herself on me "I needed that!"

I rolled my eyes as she glomped me. I was not used to that much affection and cringed slightly as Baby Blue hugged my wooden chest.

"Brat! You are going to break me."

"Sorry Sasori-san" she apologized releasing me from her deathhold.

Bam! The entire gang crashed into my room.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" I asked in my usual bored tone. Baby blue's lips curled and eyes twitched. She released her newfound fury onto the eavesdroppers by chasing them with a humungous silver ax.

"Die you sons of bitches!"

I sighed and went back to working on my puppets. I did not want to cross that line of fire.

* * *

**Flashback start**

**On the clan's battle ground there stood my sister and my cousin named Jumi on opposite ends.**

**"I am a chunin and I have to fight against this mountain girl." Jumi snarled to the clan's council members**.

**'What an ego filled brat! I hope the incarnation of Manyana wins against that pedophile.'**

**'That incarnation is the girl's sister you baka!'**

**'That soul is a bitch either way! She thinks she is great because of her powerful powers. Bleh!'**

**'Don't use such language in front of the girl!'**

**"I really hope nee-chan wins" I said quietly to myself.**

**A referee came up and announced the battle to see if the incarnation of Manyana is strong enough to become a chunin of the clan.**

**"This will be too easy." Jumi grinned menacingly** _'I wonder if this girl would be a better wife than that bone wench'._

**Manyana stood there with little expression on her face.**

**"Battle commence" The referee shouted.**

**Jumi lunged at Manyana with all his might. Manyana got hit by his attack but she poofed into smoke.**

_'It was shadow clone'_ **Jumi thought frantically trying to find where Manyana went. A smoke bomb went off confusing Jumi further.**

**"This is pitiful" Manyana projected her voice "A chunin can't even beat a little girl."**

**Jumi turned around trying to detect her chakra but, it was hidden as well. Manyana flashed behind him and delivered a lightning charged punch. Jumi tried to doge but it hit him. Jumi went flying out of the smoke filled barrier and onto the ground. He was gasping for air as his mouth splurted out blood.**

**"You Bitch" he coughed as he lifted himself up. He did some handseals and said "entrapping mud no justu" the moist ground latched onto Manyana. Slowly the ground trapped her and slowly suffocated her breath. "Katon no justu" she yelled burning the mud into a crisp. She broke free of her prison and blew more fireballs at Jumi. Jumi dodged the fireballs and through some chakra filled mud bombs at her. The mud exploded sticky substances that were trying to imprison Manyana. She used the substitution justu and turned up behind Jumi to deliver a roundhouse kick. He got kicked in the face and was shocked by her lightning chakra. Manyana held the lightning hold tightly with determination.**

**"What power from such a young girl" An elder said.**

**"She is truly an incarnation of the great Manyana" another said**.

**The chunin was trying to get out of the lightning hold but he screamed in pain. The little girl showed no mercy and kept the hold until the referee declared her the victor. Applause came from the audience as a council member announced that Manyana was to be a chunin of ripe age.**

**"Pathetic" Manyana spat at the trembling chunin.**

**'Wow! The stuck up brat really did beat the pedophile that tried to put the moves on you.'**

**'Shut up Kayuga it was a traumatic experience for such a youngling.'**

_'It is ok; I just want to get as strong as nee-chan.'_

**'Yeah you know with a little training, you can find a life outside of the breeders' quarters.'**

**'We all will teach you, you are going to show them all.'**

**'Yeah!'**

_'Thanks I will be the best student senseis!'_

**A couple hours later….**

**"You girl help this woman with her birthing" A Birth helper pointed to me "I need to attend to another woman."**

**I was making my rounds in the breeding quarters since they always needed the extra help from future breeders. Laying on a mat the woman was breathing heavily and was in great pain**.

_'What do I do Sensei's'_ **I asked frantically.**

**'Put your hands together and force your chakra to move alongside the lady. It appears she is having trouble with the pushing. When the moment is right tell her to push and guide the baby with chakra so the process will speed up.'**

**I moved my hands alongside the woman trying to get the baby to reach the surface "Push!" The woman was on the verge of tears trying to get the child out.**

**'Use more force! You have to speed things up or the baby will die.'**

**I forced out more green chakra and was trying to pull out the baby. After a minute or so the baby's head came out and was screaming. I sighed loudly at my accomplishment as I grabbed a blanket for the baby.**

**'Now cut the cord.'**

** I calmly did as I was told and retreated to my room. Being filled with exhaustion I started to lie down on the mat on sticks or bed**.

**'This is terrible for a girl your age to be doing this kind of work. Little girls should be playing outside, not working in maternity wards.'**

'_Sensei we have weekends off and are allowed to play a few hours each day.'_

**'This isn't right for clans to deprive their children of childhood.'**

**The door was fumbling clutched my knees hoping the visitor would be Sanayu and not a man. Sanayu would visit me often from his job as a clan warrior in training. He would teach me how to do better taijustu so my body would strengthen from its usual weak state. The voices in my head also taught me how to become stronger so that bad men that come at night would just go away. I exhaled in relief when the noise stopped and slowly fell back to sleep.**

**Flashback end**

I was summoned to the Leader's presence when an old memory came to me.

**'You can't run away, you need to confront him and tell him what is on your mind.'**

**'She can't do that Dobe, he is too powerful and he will definitely kill her!'**

_'Shut up I will confront him, and I shall show no weakness.'_

"Leader-sama I want to say that the previous incident will not be stood for and I wish for you not to do it again." I said firmly with a powerful stance and control "Incidents like those will distract from our goals we are trying to reach."

"Yes I am deeply sorry, I was consumed by lust and I hope you will forgive me." He said with blinking red eyes, "WE have more important matters at hand and I can not allow my partner to become upset. I will not go against your free will in such an inappropriate manner."

"I understand Leader-sama and since this matter is off my mind, what is it you asked for?" I said a bit relived.

"You, dear and Sasori-san must go on a small mission regarding a man who has been feeding information to the Anbu. Torture him for awhile before you fill him and his family, do not forget to destroy all evidence he has on the Akatsuki. Here is the location of the man's home."

"Yes sir." I responded taking the papers and teleporting out of the room.

……..

"Sasori-san get ready we are on a mission" I yelled.

"Be there shortly." Sasori said in a serious tone "I expect you to be ready shortly as well."

"Hai" I yelled moving towards my room to get my uniform ready Sasori was big on being punctual on a mission no matter how small it was. All I needed to do was to put on the silly hat and have Deidara polish my nails. I strapped my favorite katana and a wind scythe onto my back for the mission.

Once ready I reported to the Base's exit and waited for Sasori to put his puppet suit on.

"Let's move out" He said in his creepy puppet voice.

"Hai, Sasori-san" I said while putting on a henge, changing into a green eyed redhead.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Sorry Sasori-san, habits Die hard! I have always done this for every mission or assassination I have been on."

"Very well, at least you don't say "un" at every sentence."

……

The bells on our hats tinkled with the wind as we were moving towards a well sized house in the middle of the forest. Guards and hired shinobi from the fire were present in front of the house preparing themselves for battle. It was hardly anything since Sasori's puppets defeated the genin and guards. They clearly underestimated our power; I could tell we needed to finish the job quickly if we didn't want Anbu trailing us. I made my way through the house trying to find the man and his family.

"Don't take another step" A brunette boy shouted "I will destroy you."

The kid was about my age and was standing firmly with a katana in his hands.

"Get out of the way." I snarled "I don't have time for you."

"You will not endanger my family" The boy shouted.

I sighed grabbing my scythe, not a favorite weapon of mine but it was very effective. I eyed his Konoha headband and sighed again. I lowered my hat down to reveal myself and to see more clearly.

"You aren't going to make this easy." I said "I really do not want to kill a guy with a future but… If I have to…" I could tell he was surprised at me being a girl but, I really did not have time to flirt or chat with the enemy.

He lunged at me trying to swipe at my head. I moved to the side knocking his head onto the floor with the handle of my wind scythe. He jumped up taking another lunge at me, to be hit in groin by the same handle. He gasped writhing in pain to the hit on him. I pulled him by the hair alongside me so I could find the rest of his family. I heard some whimpering coming from a crack in the room.

"Windslice no justu" I shouted making a twirling motion with my scythe. Wind cut the wall to reveal a hidden room where the family was hiding. The man stood up and was guarding his family from my wrath.

"You!" I pointed to the man "You have cost your family their downfall by engaging with this organization and betraying it! You will tell me of the information you have given and tell me the location of the evidence!"

"I will do no such thing" The man shouted in my face "Even if it causes my death."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten pulling my green locks behind my ears.

"GO away you bad girl!" A little girl screamed "You can't speak to my daddy that way!"

"I am sorry to do this sir but you leave me now choice." I said politely pushing the brunette boy towards them, "Surrealist painting no justu"

The man was practically being transported to a world of madness and unknown realities.

The guy clutched his head thrashing it all about in confusion as he was being trapped further. In this state I could easily enter his mind to look for the information I was looking for. The family was cowering and the boy was holding his siblings and mother protectively.

"Soul entrances no justu" I shouted as I was trying to enter the conscious knowledge of the man. The guy was fighting back from me entering his mind but, being under my gen-justu he could not fight back any longer before I took hold of the information.

"In a library, How typical" I said releasing the justu.

"You will leave us alone now, right" The man's wife cried out.

"Sorry, I really wish I could leave but, orders are orders" I said in an innocent teen voice.

"You are a bad girl" The little girl screamed as she chucked a doll at me. Her family was holding her back crying for her not to do that.

I was losing my temper and grabbed the girl's collar.

"Listen here brat, you were spoiled your whole life and even had a family that loved you. When I was this young my parents were dead, my relatives beat me, I had to work in a maternity and fight for myself each day. Fear enclosed itself over me and my family was the cause of my suffering. You are lucky since now you are all going to go together before an incident like that happens" I growled releasing the girl back to her parents "I am truly sorry and wish the best of luck. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive a poor soul like me."

I lifted my scythe and said the last words the family would hear again "The last breeze no justu"

……

I was wiping the blood off of my face as I handed the needed items to Sasori.

"You are on time" Sasori chuckled "So unlike Deidara, you even cleaned up the mess. Kami I sure wish you were my partner instead of the blonde ditz."

"Thank you Sasori-san but, we need to go before the Anbu arrive." I yawned "I have to get back in time for the turkey in the oven."

"Thank Kami, you are cooking again!" He said as we walked back towards the base.

"Yeah I feel better, thanks to you Sasori-san!" I smiled brightly "I really felt like I was spiraling for a meltdown or something. To get my mind off things I would take long showers and knock out some lowlife subordinates who dare peek at me."

"You mean the ones who don't really stay here for long?"

"Yeah, they are too scared of getting killed and they demand respect they don't deserve. Those guys drive me mad and are only good for target practice!"

"A subordinate of mine is pretty useful."

"Uhh! I really don't trust four eyes he snoops around to much; he might be a double turn coat. He asks me too many questions and tries to pry information. It is good I know how to lie our else the guy will be bothering me too much."

"The guy is pretty strong to be Orochimaru's right hand man."

"Eww! More like lover, isn't that would you expect from a gayish pedophile like snake!"

"He is sickening!"

"Yes he is, I understand human puppets but he just Ewww!"

"Yeah I know."

"So Sasori, Are you really a virgin like your ring says" I asked shyly with a hint of mischief.

"Why should I tell you!"

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"You admit on not admitting that you admit!"

"You are insane."

"Sanity is for the weak!" I screeched happily.

* * *

This is much more of a filler chap but it does have the plotline in it. I am sorry for it being a bit short and crappy but any way now is the time for thanks and huggies!

Also the quote "Sanity is for the weak" is from the game Warhammer. I do not play the game but my siblings play with the game so much that it kinda rubs off on me.

Megumi-sachou-Yes he stopped and thank you for telling me that Deidara does not die! Yes I am so Happy. Now Tobi gets to glomp you happily

I luv u –im bored-Thanks for the comment and I know that you are SUperly hyper

Rahab's Rehab- Thank you for responding and for liking the previous chapter.

Ribbon-chan03- You are suffocating Deidara and Tobi

Tobi: Tobi loves hugs never leave me!

Deidara: Ahh! Too much love! I know I m cute but I need air!

Akane211: Not totally sure on realationships but, I guess you'll have to wait and see. . And now you shall be overpowered by the endless hugs of Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi. I hope you will have enough air.

Deidara: I know I am ultra smexier than fish sticks, un!

Tobi: Don't leave me I need hugs forever!

Kisame:You have the build of a stick. Nothing can compare to my muscles.

Unfortunately Kisame and Deidara are still jealous of eachother and Tobi still has the attachment problem.

Please review or I need help because my writers blocks need some peeps to help.

Help and Thanks for reading!


	9. Suicide for a Soulless

The unknown akatsuki chapter 9

Authors note: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be so angry. They are gonna kill Deidara! Why Deidara why did you have to be obsessed over your art! Oh and I deleted the last chapter since it was so dumb. Ok I got back from the longest vacation in my life! I also found out that the leader's real name is Pein! Now since the unknown is going to make her debut soon should I keep with the story? You decide!

Kishimoto better make up for the death of Deidara and Tobi better survive!

I am praying for a miracle! –Cries tears of sadness-

This chapter is dedicated to Deidara! Wherever you are I hope you are blowing of stuff! My long anger/denial/sadness is over now comes the acceptance!

Out in a bang that is the way he would've wanted it!

_Art is a bang_

_-__Deidara_

Exploded but not forgotten….He shall remain in our hearts….exploding and booming away!

_In loving memory_

_Deidara_

"talking"

**'tenants talking'**

_'thinking'_

**Flashback/dream**

* * *

Leader-sama finally chose to make the first move on the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Unfortunately for me I had the job of spying on the kid to see where his next move will be. That is why I am meditating on a huge tree getting super hot from the cloak I was wearing, trying to see any leads to where the kid may be moving. Kisame and Itachi are not far ahead me; they are the ones who are actually going to capture the container.

**'The kid is moving with a geezer trying to find some person.'**

_'Fan-fucking-tastic! Why couldn't Zetsu take this assignment?'_

I had to go back into meditating mode if I wish to use telepathy.

"Kisame, Itachi-san Come in! You guys are heading in the wrong direction; the jinchuuriki is traveling with a white haired sanin."

"Too late nee-chan we are already in battle with some konoha nins."

"Listen Kisame when you get out of the mess remember the kid is heading…... Also Itachi-san don't overuse your magneyko unless you want to be extremely weakened. Don't forget not to underestimate your opponents especially you Kisame you tend to get overconfident too often and No unnecessary mutilations!"

"Don't fret start going in and wait for us in the outskirts of that dinky city we will plan from there."

Meditated on a rock outside not far from the jinchuuriki's location I waited and waited for the sounds of tinkling bells to come. The bakas just had to disobey me and ignore all the suggestions I make.

"Nee-chan stop sitting about and heal Itachi's eyes." Kisame hissed "Your awareness skills are lacking."

"I might be a bit rusty but, you didn't have to take forever to fight off some softy nins." I jeered, " Kisame our first priority is the kid. I don't have time to heal Itachi-san because oh I don't know…. you guys were to busy flirting with your enemies and eating dango!"

"hn" Itachi suggested

"Yes a distraction Itachi, great idea." Kisame exclaimed happily.

"What the hell." I growled

"It's quite simple really; you just have to go in your usual fishnet shirt and uniform minus the cloak and your bandages. Your cleavage plus that slutty uniform equal distracted pervert" Kisame explained.

"He is a sanin he won't fall for it. And in the first place why do we even wear such sluttish battle wear. It doesn't even fit on me most of the time without the bandages."

"You don't have a problem wearing it all the time in the base. You look like a streetwalker half the time, no wonder Hidan thinks he has a chance with you."

"Well it's just too hot to wear a cloak all day. I am used to living on the cool mountainside. Anyway I think it looks cute on me!"

"Hn"

"No, no way, Itachi! I am not going to be the distraction!"

"Hn!"

"I know we have to complete the mission."

"Hn!"

"Wouldn't be better if Deidara did this, he's girlish. Even you said I would looked more like a pretty boy slash wannabe female slash gender confused."

"Hn"

"Fine!"

"Hn"

"You are so not prettier than me!"

"Hn?"

"I like to henge during every mission because I like my identity a secret."

"Hn hn."

"I am not hiding because I am hideous!"

"Hn!"

"I am so not jealous of your girly hair and I did not steal your conditioner. Ugh! Why all the effeminate criminals are always the difficult ones."

"hn"

"I like my piercings, it is much cooler than your ugly stress lines!"

"Hn!"

"Will you two calm down! Nee-chan wear the red dress and heels already and try to put some genjustu barrier on! Let's go Itachi!"

"hn"

"I hate Itachi he is so hot, sexy, feminine, stoic, handsome, homicidal, powerful, fine ……." I muttered while changing behind a tree. Not the best idea! To seduce some pervert I had to have a pretty face of a civilian so I henged to a raven haired chick with a bust to boot. I put a genjustu on so that the sanin would be drawn to me and be put in a state of unawareness. I just hope he doesn't suspect anything.

I strutted my stuff to the middle of a street acting as slutty as possible. I got some whistles from random guys giving me my expected reaction. I came across the white haired sanin and the orange freak. I flipped my hair back and gave a smile to the geezer.

_'I hope you die!'_ I thought while the sanin started to head my direction.

….

_'How long does it take to capture a kid?_' I thought while the geezer and I were playing some carnival games. It took my entire mind influencing techniques to keep him from taking me to a hotel room. The guy won't stop groping me so I zap him with an icy chill. Water and wind are my natural elements after all. I hope he doesn't find out he is in a light genjustu. If he did I would be in some serious shit.

_'Maybe I should kill him? I haven't had a good kill in a while!"_

**'As blood lusty as you are you can't take on the sanin.'**

_'Wow you are so much support; you are giving me a headache!'_

"SO baby want to check out my special ninja techniques?" The toad sanin asked slyly.

_'That's the final straw!'_

**_I bit my thumb and got a scroll I was hiding in my boobs._**

**_"Rat summon!"_**

**_Poof_**

**_A horse sized rat appeared in front of me._**

**_"Gria You know what to do!"_**

**_"Another pervert, Nee-chan!"_**

**_"Yes now let's catch him!"_**

That's what would happen if he did not cancel my genjustu.

"I have suspected something was going on but, how could a hot babe like you be behind it?" Jiraiya asked (sorry if misspelled).

I was stunned.

_'Oh shit.'_

**'Just do what you usually do in these types of situations.'**

"Oh the heat." I gasped as I faked fainting.

"Don't worry miss only one type of person who could use that type of genjustu and I shall protect you and Naruto from him." He announced as he hoisted me up on his back.

_'At least he doesn't know I am an Akatsuki. Gah! Get your hand off my ass!'_

**'You have worse things to worry about!'**

_'Kuso! How will Itachi and Kisame defeat him?'_

I tried to use telepathy to contact my comrades but I couldn't make the hand seals when you are supposedly unconscious. I couldn't summon my rats, I was just a useless damsel in distress on the back of a powerful Super pervert.

_'Fuck! I am in deep shit!'_

…

* * *

Mission Failure

"I am disappointed in all of you. Kisame you let your overconfidence get the best of you! Itachi you disobeyed orders from your medic and my partner failed to fully distract the sanin. I expected more from you all." Leader-sama lectured on our failure "Fortunately we have to hold a few years off of capturing jinchuurikis until the construction of our bijuu extractor. I shall tell you all later the exact date of the finishing of the extractor. Dismissed."

_'I am so pissed!'_

**'Major burn.'**

_'How could I have let my guard down?'_ I thought depressingly.

_'I failed that's all nothing more!'_

_'Then why is this affecting me so much?'_

_'Why have I been getting so soft so suddenly?_

_'Is it because I am around other people? Is it because I mingle with civilians and watch the life of a boy from afar? All I could do when I was young was watch the happy villagers. But sometimes the villagers would beat me if they became unhappy. To them I was a weak little girl that had the blood of tyrants. Just a harmless pitiful girl just envying the simple life they had….'_

_'Am I going over the edge again? Am I thirsting for blood and horror again? Will some massacre happen again because of my instability?_

_'No! I can not become weak again, sanity is unnecessary. I cannot be become soft now!_

_I must shed more blood I must prove my strength. I need to show them all that I am not pitiful or useless I am strong. I can't I just can't let everyone shove their powers or egos in my face. I need to prove to the world that I have an existence that is worthy of a name. I will be free soon, one day it will be the day when my nee-chan will give me my name worthy of my existence. After she gives me my name I will be free and maybe I will rip her soul and kill her like I did the rest of the clan. Excitement ran through my body that day, my body shivered in anticipation that filled me when I killed every last bastard. I can't keep denying my self of this hatred that has been lingering in me since the day I was born. They always took away my happiness, they always made me feel less than human, my sanity never survived and was drowned in my sorrow and hurt. So killing them was the only answer. Everyone always got in my way they never showed me the proper respect, they never acknowledged my strengths they always used them! So I massacred their asses to hell! I killed for my clan, fought for my clan and killed my sanity for the clan. I killed fucking innocent people just for the sake of the clan. I have nightmares about raiding those villages. In my nightmares I can still hear their screams in my head, the crying mothers and children. They pushed me into the life of a murderer a life I never wanted but a life I was good at. I have become what I feared most I have become Soulless. I became Soulless the day I died and raised again the day my sister offered me a chance of freedom, the day my bottled hatred could not hold anymore, The day I killed every last of those motherfuckers._

**Flashback**

**I was sitting down on a chair, waiting just waiting for them to call me in. Just….waiting….. Letting to moments linger in my head….waiting patiently to be called in by the people…… the people who control every aspect of my life...Waiting gives you time to think about life and other things…..**

**It's strange….maybe even ironic how my life has been like. I was the type of girl who didn't like to upset anyone. I tried my best to be stronger just to please my clan, just to have a place to have a meaning. But now as my eyes opened I realize that I have been lying to myself to think that this clan was ever family. Everything they did was evil, and to believe that I thought I was stronger now that I could fight. I hated killing innocent people, I hated stealing and yet I do nothing to fight for my beliefs. I have changed so much since my only precious person has now died….**

_'It has been years since Sanayu died. Since that day they took me away from the maternity ward and taught me how to become a clan shinobi. Now I am one of the elite forces of the clan and am dress in such attire. My blue hair still held the flower my brother gave to me; my chin has been pierced due to clan requirements for elite ninja. I wear a long smoky colored trench coat with a black battle uniform beneath it. The sleeves of the black top came to about my elbows while the pants went a little below my knees. Gone were my old rags and messy hair, gone was the innocent child and loving girl, gone is my happiness, will, and hope. New clothes make a new person I guess….'_ I mused sorrowingly.

_'I am not yet in puberty but I might as well act like an elder. Longing for the old times when they should be useful and acknowledged. The days when they too used to have names but know are nothing but dying elders….'_

_'My tattoo brands me instead of a name; No matter how hard I tried to serve the clan I still yet have received my name! Why is it that I try so hard to receive such a meaningless title? I guess I have always wanted a name, even before Sanayu died…'_

_'I haven't even cried since the day I burned my brother's body. I just became numb in a way. I feel despair yet I can't show my emotions. I lie to myself to make me feel better. That is why my body thinks I am content while I am really just pitiful inside….'_

_'I still can remember the smoke flowing and the flames dancing, the feeling that fire and smoke gave me as it continued in its elegant flows and twists. I have tried to die since that day. But I couldn't I was already dead. I am stronger yet weaker, useful yet useless; I am not who I used to be and never will. I try to end, try to end my long death and existence. I do suicidal missions, I overwork myself, I lose myself in my memories and thoughts, and I became a powerful kunichoi. I smoke because I have no point caring for my life, I drink to lose my sorrows only momentarily, I isolate my self because nobody can ever take me out, I am insane because sanity will never be found. My head is stuck in the past; my body is stuck in a nightmare. I am weak because I never saved them I am in this nightmare because I couldn't save them I am insane because I never saved them and I am alone because I couldn't protect my precious people….'_

_'Manyana is lost in her power as heiress of the clan, lost in the temptation brought to her from her incarnation. Her emotionless eyes scorch my skin; her eyes empties out my own eyes, Making me feel all the flaws I show, all the mistakes I make. She treats me like a polite stranger having no other contact whatsoever, not caring whether I lived or died just as long nothing happens to damage the clan or its power over this backwater province. This clan has no other power than over the one over backwater villages. Yet my sister thinks that we could bring all nations to their knees, such a thing will never be possible. Our clan is not going to survive in the developing world. Many things have happened outside of this small compound, the world has changed and barbaric ways have died. She is only lying to herself if she believes our barbaric clan would ever last to the hidden villages….I am lying to myself if I ever believed I could escape or become free from my life long enslavement. I have nowhere else to go I am too much of a coward and a fool to escape my life. For so long I felt nothing for so long I have been holding back hatred. I muse over my lost childhood and life today, since this is day I will be initiated as an adult member of the clan.'_

**"Nee-chan please step inside," my older sister Manyana commanded "Our evaluation on whether you shall become an adult member of the clan will begin."**

**"Hai, Mayana-sempai." I bowed before taking a step inside.**

**"Sit down please." Ramian-sama ordered.**

**"Hai Ramain-sama"**

**Ramian was the clan's head, but since he was getting older, he chose Manyana to be his successor when she was just 8.**

**"The council and I think it's time you become an adult member of this clan." Ramain-sama announced, "You are one of our elite and to think we would let you succumb to the low life of a breeder."**

_'I didn't succumb to such a life, it was decided for me.'_

**"But, you still are betrothed to your cousin, Jumi and shall reproduce more powerful children to keep the bloodline. So once you two are married you will stop your services as a clan shinobi until further notice."**

_'Well Shit! I would stop being the clans killing machine and become their baby machine.'_

**'Fuck that!'**

**"But we have not finaled that decision yet."**

_'Thank Kami!'_

**"You have been a useful shinobi for the clan. You fight as you care not for your own life and you fight with no emotion. You are a rare kuniochi whose Killing abilities might one day rival Manyana-san's."**

**"Arigotu, Ramain-sama."**

**"But first we will test your loyalty and your trust to the clan. You are already over-qualified all you need to do is show your trust for the clan."**

**"What must I do Ramain-sama."**

**"You don't have to do anything, just read these files and see if you are still as loyal with us even before you read it."**

**I was slightly confused but I took the folder from Ramain-sama. As I slowly broke the seal I could hear Ramain's thoughts running with worry. The filings were observations of my whole life. I flipped through a couple papers of how they murdered my father and observed my mental fitness from afar. They took notes about my strange behavior and theories of how powerful I actually was. They stimulated some events in my life to see what would happen. I was a test subject, a guinea pig, the little bug under the microscope. The counselors wrote down different methods on how my hidden talent would be unleashed. In some experiments they would stimulate life-threatening experiences where I would unleash some abnormal chakra from different sources. They concluded that this chakra was produced when my self-control over my emotions went berserk and the tenants chakra sources inside of me would mix into my chakra taps. The chakra of the tenants would posses me, my uncontrollable emotions would take the best of me and would respond in a killing spree. It wasn't any tenant necessarily, that would posses me during my mad killing, what caused me to beget havoc were my hidden emotions that released, my hidden desire, my source of hatred. They experiment was stimulated by the killing of my brother.**

**This was all too much for me, my hands shook furiously. My insides felt like they were burning with my hidden emotions, just waiting to be released.**

**"Why Manyana? How could you?" I half cried "Sanayu loved you, don't you remember? Is this how you show your appreciation for all the times he has protected us from harm?"**

**"My brother was a sacrifice to this clan, and therefore he died of good cause. He might have helped the clan greatly as a warrior, but his sacrifice was a far more superior act for the clan. He knew one day that he would sacrifice himself for you little nee-chan. He was not aware of our plans but, he did die on his own choice. He could have escaped without a scratch but instead He died saving you."**

**"You crazy bitch!" I screamed "You prefer the clan's well being over Sanayu. Face it Manyana, our clan is a dying breed that has no place in modern society!"**

**"You are right, that's why we are going to use your power and mine to lift our clan's name above the rest." Manayna said in an emotionless voice.**

**Her eyes still showed no emotion. The incarnation was lost in her thoughts of power and glory.**

**"I am no longer loyal to this clan!" I growled in a low voice before walking out.**

**'They would probably attempt to capture me because of my rejection but who gives a shit.'**

**The Hatred that has been bottled up inside of me finally was released.**

**My irises ringed from red to black, my hair was turning purple and killer intent reeked the air. My eyes were bleeding red and pooling in smooth doses. When your eyes bleed it can only mean that you are Soulless. Your eyes are like a gateway or window of your soul, there are different gateways of the soul like you're the guiding touch of a blind man, but the eyes are most common. When your eyes bleed by some inhuman causes you become almost like a monster and the bleeding only stops when you return to your normal state of consciousness. But if your eyes fall off without injury or disease, you become soulless forever.**

**"Get her" Ramian yelled to some jonin.**

**"heh! You have to do better than that!" I smirked while taking my katana from my belt**.

…..

**My hands were covered in blood. Everything was covered in blood! Tears that I have been holding back broke loose. I massacred everyone even the children. The maternity ward was blown up in smoke and so were some other buildings in the compound. But, the blood was everywhere. Bodies of relatives lay scattered and mutilated. My breathing was labored and heavy. I was no longer possessed by hatred and now I was weary. I massacred everyone in the compound and the village, everyone except my sister. I couldn't allow myself to rest knowing she was still somewhere in these ruins. I could feel her cold eyes burn against my skin. We were both experts in stealth and speed yet, I was weakened I could not possibly win any battle against her.**

**"Why don't you just kill me!" I yelled angrily "Why don't you put me out of my misery!"**

**"I can't little nee-chan" She whispered while coming out of the shadows "We are all that is left of the clan and I cannot kill a powerful family member."**

**"Why don't you cut that crap about power? Don't you see I am already too broken for such words?" I fumed.**

**"Would you listen to me if I said I could grant you your freedom? Grant you a piece of human pride….Pride you deserve…A name…." Manyana said softly.**

**I fell silent and paused at the whistling wind.**

**"When you're ready to face me again….when you're ready to face yourself then and only then will I tell you of the name they chose for you they day you were born….The name you were deprived of knowing. I will let you go free for now….. You need to prepare yourself for your name….We will meet again, I know it. You have more strength in you than you think. Unleash that strength and find save yourself from your cloudy perception. Until then, Sayanaro nee-chan."**

**Manyana disappeared in a lightningbolt.**

****

**I walked away from my life, my past and my home, carrying myself wherever the wind took me. Running away from everything I once knew, just following where the wind took me.**

**Flashback end**

* * *

_'I can't take it anymore! The burning feeling is eating away at my soul! I can't let my Soul Bleed!'_

I closed my eyes as I brought a small katana to my neck.

_'It's better this way. Now the world can live with one less monster.'_

I drew the sword closer and closer to my neck. I made a quick slitting motion to end my fate the time that passed through is and the katana were like hours, waiting for the bite of the sword to kill me.

I didn't die some force was preventing the blade from piercing my throat.

I slowly opened my eyes to find the leader preventing the katana from going any further.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leader-sama snapped at me "Suicide won't help the matter of your failure. Now drop the weapon!"

"My apologies, Leader-sama!" I bowed slightly while dropping my weapon.

_'Why did he save me from myself? Why did he save a monster like me? Why do they care so much for me? Why have feelings for an abomination? All of them? Why?'_

"Please, just Pein to my partner," He whispered in my ear "my partner I want you to take care of yourself in order for us to achieve or goal. Alright?"

_'Why do they show me acknowledgement? Even if it's in small amounts...Am I not alone in life...DO they understand what it feels to be hanging onto life by a thread? Am I understood by equally insane and violent people. Have I found a purpose amongst my own?'_

"Hai Pein-saa….Pein" I stammered out and almost kissed his rings and feet, (Old peasant habits).

_'I shall not disapoint you Pein, That I swear! I won't fail myself or you any longer! I will not disapoint my comrades! I won't! My comrades...'_

"Dismissed all of you!" Leader-sama, I mean Pein Barked causing the remaining members in the room to scatter.

* * *

here are the hugs and thanks!

I luv-u im bored- thanks for reading and your comment. Bluie really needed it.

Of course you are needed! Without U what would I do! –Tears of youth-!

Megumi-sachou- The ring thing was a mistake thank you for reviewing and liking my story. Anyways Long vacation finally over…It was fun but It's about time I get back on the story!

Akane211- Itachi really is not fond of hugging but we will force him. Muhaha! Itachi you shall hugg Kali and you shall like it! (Puts Itachi in mind control)

Itachi: hugs the lucky fan with all his strength! Itachi will continue to hugg in an emtinal manner until further notice.

Tobi: Hugs Akane211 and clings on.

Akane211: Here take Kisame, I am sure he will love being taken!

-whisper- He need the self confidence boost and not to mention all the fans he can get!

Kisame: Hey! You meanie I like Akane because she is so much cooler and nicer than a big fat meanie!

ArcVampireAngel- I know hugs kick ass. Sorry Deidara can't totally be yours but, you can borrow him for the day.

Deidara: Yes I shall give endless loving hugs to my fan which I care for!

Laur3 Sinclair: The Tears of Youth run greatly with you! Tobi would be honored to glomp you!

Tobi: Clingy!

Hynatta Rocks: Thanks for thinking this story is great! Tank u merry much!

Azalie-Kauriu- Yes this story is interesting……Very interesting! XD!

Pwammes: Wow you are a big Blue-chan fan! Thank you! I am not alone! I don't know if this is the best story but, I am working on it! Anyways I wish I could have a Blue-chan plushie! Lucky….

Review or Zetsu will eat you away from existence!

Thank you for reading!


	10. Confusion

The unknown akatsuki chapter 10

AN: Do not own Naruto But….Tobi is Madara!!!

I knew it!!! Tobi only plays dumb!! He is the one giving orders to Pein!!!

Tobi shall rule All!

Anyway Gomen for being a bit late on updating and the for the short

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'tenants talking'**

**Flashback/Dream**

* * *

"Deidara, you baka! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" I snarled while trying to wound his bandages around his chest, near his huge tongue. 

At the moment we were in the medical wing of our main base. Deidara was pretty banged up by one of his explosions. I healed his most life threatening injuries and left the rest to heal on its own. Deidara was frowning and picking at his bandages.

"Well at least I got the dude and showed him the beauty of my art, un!" Dedara exclaimed at my face.

I scoffed loudly "What a great way to defend your art and make me work overtime."

"I can't let others defeat my art, un! They need to see why art is truly a bang!" Deidara cied out like a maniac.

"Sure, and how am I supposed to believe a baka who puts the maniac in pyromaniac! You have to keep your cool dammnit! If you lose control of emotions in battle again I'll be the one who has to clean up after your sorry ass!" I rambled loudly.

"At least I don't try to suicide in front of the leader, un." Deidara muttered.

"The leader wasn't there dumbass! Who told you that?" I twitched.

"Kisame-danna told me but, the leader was there, he was the one who saved you from spilling on the floor, un."

"He's not the leader."

"Whatever but do want you want to check out this cool self destruction justu I have been working on, un!" Deidara called out.

"No thank you," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_'Why do I even bother?'_

**'Why do you even bother?'**

"So Flower-chan…"

-weird conversation-

"Wow Deidara, you're whoring yourself out for clay aren't you. Yeah I am going to decline your male gigolo services, I am using Sasori right now so….yeah sorry man but, Kakuzu might give you some cash if you lower your prices or he might just rape you."

"Oh, I was really kidding anyway but I probably will just congratulate danna for hitting it off with a girl, un."

'What an airhead, He acts so blonde '

"Don't you get the concept of sarcasm? This innocent thing you're going for is lowering your image."

"What's wrong with my image, un!"

"Well you seem more like a crazed maniac than a deadly "s" classed criminal."

"How so, un?"

"You aren't really giving the criminal vibe! You got to cunning, clever, mysterious, don't forget mysterious and sexily dangerous. I am lowering my reputation by hanging with you."

"Why should I follow the crowd, un? I am not that way."

"You are just not really in character right now, villains and evil people act a certain way."

"What about Tobi, un? He doesn't seem very threatening."

"Dei Dei, Dei Dei" I groaned shaking my head "there are some things you will never understand and are not meant to know."

"Stop treating me like a child already Flower-chan, un!"

" I can treat you any way I like, I have more superiority than you in this organization. I always have been higher than you, Now start giving me some respect!"

"How could you be superior to me, un! I was here longer!"

"Au contraire, my little blonde friend I have been working for this organization for years as a freelancer it was just recently that I became a loyal member! And As your sempai I demand that you give me respect and work on your evil level! Ja ne Dei-chan!"

"That is just cruel, un!" Deidara whined as I left him in my dust.

….

"Fucking stupid blood! This stuff gets fucking everywhere!" Hidan complained.

Hidan was having a bad day, Kauzu kept on nagging him about wasting time and about money. Hidan had to do some extra work and lost a limb or two. He was covered in a mess of blood and some of it was getting sticky (nothing to do with smex). He only liked blood when it was fresh and not uncomfortable.

"Damn that stupid leader! He gave me a fucking stupid mission that motherfucker! I will fucking destroy him one of these days!" Hidan grumbled.

Flower-chan was passing through the hall when she spotted the blood covered Jashin worshipper. She licked her lips slightly and made her way towards him.

"Oh hey baby you know—"Hidan started to say before Flower-chan pushed him onto the wall and started licking the blood on his chest

_'Thank Jashin!'_

Flower-chan was in one of her weird moods and was trying to suck out every amount of fresh blood on Hidan's chest. During this whole situation Hidan would try to move the thing along to his bedroom or at least aim for her mouth. Unfortunately for Hidan She had him pinned very well and would just push his face away. But, he would have to do with whatever little action he got

"AB-, I like the rare bloods!" She said while wiping off the blood on her lips. Flower-chan smirked sensing his desire and went leaned to his face "You know Hidan-kun, I am the organization's new seductress. Deidara wouldn't do anymore; poor guy is already traumatized enough. I am not one to sleep with my comrades or anyone for that matter But, when I do my missions I do them for the sake of the organization, so I don't sleep around with any criminal. You got that!"

Hidan was going to go in for a kiss but she walked away and he ended up kissing the ground.

Hidan was lying disappointed on the floor.

…

Why can't I have her? Seriously, why doesn't anyone take me well seriously! I might have come on too strong, but I just don't know how to act around her. She would make the perfect wife beautiful, intelligent, strong, tough, and fertile, very fertile (you don't wanna know.) She is just too beautiful (and well shaped) I really did want to make her the mother of my children. She probably thinks I only want her as a way to revive the Jashin's kingdom, well it kinda is. She is a killer rogue who would hate the life of settling down and having kids. Why am I acting so open minded? And empathetic? Well anyway she probably would rather spend all her time with that bastard of a leader. They work together all the time….all alone…..in a dark room. Am I falling for her? Or is it the idea of her. Can't I get that through my head, she will never be mine no matter how I force the situation. I can't even drug her, she has some sort of immunity to it after being drugged many times or she probably knows what they all taste like. I can't even rape her without being ganged up by the rest of the organization. I gotten her restrained one time after she was tired from a mission, She looked really pissed and probably used telepathy to call the leader, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu. Zetsu and Itachi were just watching while I was getting pummeled, I got a few punches in though. The next day she just acts totally normal to me and was pretending to not remember what happened when I was apologizing. After that incident the leader kept on giving me dirty look while the rest of the organization seemed to forget all about the incident. After all this, after finally getting it through my skull that she will never be with me, I still think about her, still becoming addicted to the pain she gives to me.

……….

Once again today I had to feed my boys or better known as my comrades. I was in a really crappy mood and was silent during the whole the whole meal. My mood was not one to be reckoned with. It probably had something to do with the sudden adjustment of being around other criminals. The stress of socializing and adapting to this environment was driving me off the edge. I guess I am not as good around people as I thought, It all went well for awhile but now I can't get some connections through my brain. I was socially retarded! All my relationships with people were short and not really deep, so the stress of being around strangers was easier. Being around my boys is nerve wrecking, I feel more insecure and vulnerable then before. Am I acting too tough? Am I not concealing my true self enough? So many questions I ask myself, I feel so sick to my stomach. I smacked myself across the face after I realized how stupid I have been acting around my comrades; I have been getting too friendly! What is fucking wrong with me, why am I acting unlike myself around my comrades? Is it the sudden phase of releasing crazy hormones? I am not even sure how old I am but, I am probably young enough! Why am I acting so unlike myself, so out of character?

I feel sick as all these questions rush to my head and explode in major stress balls. Confusion is one of those normal phases in life, but I am not normal. I am the type of person who secludes themselves in life, barely being seen by anybody just inhabited by darkness and loneliness. I might chat with my comrades for the sake of sanity but, never have I been so close to people, so close to my partner. No I cannot think of my comrades in those ways, they are my comrades not friends, our relationships are merely professional. But, why do I want so much more out of our interactions, why do I result to violence and toughness to cover up my true feelings or vulnerabilities. Being so overemotional makes me seem even more like a social retard; my personality seems nothing more than an airhead who doesn't have control over herself. I can't control my feelings and I act out. How do I put myself in these situations? Can't I act more like myself than an alien to my reality?

Why am I asking myself so many stupid Fucking questions to myself!!!

"Fuck You!" I yelled out from my room "Fucking shut up! Fuck Fuck! So Fucking messed up!"

I clenched my fist and started pulling my hair. My head was a mess and it didn't help to hear uncontrolled voices. My tenants would think about their past and visions and sounds of their memories would disrupt my concentration. If you were me it'd be hard to have a grasp on reality or sanity.

"Err are you ok sempai, un?" Deidara asked while poking his head into my doorway "Do you want me to leave or get you something, un?"

"Are you sucking up?" I said through my teeth "Am I suddenly so important to you now I hold a higher office! Huh!"

"No, that's not it, un!" He replied quickly trying not to offend me.

"So you are pitying me for my lack of sanity is that it?"

"No flower-chan, un I just wanted to uhh see if you were ok because its important to look after your umm comrades, un" Deidara said nervously.

I soften a bit after hearing his little explanation. Maybe I shouldn't be so grouchy?

"It's sempai to you but, thank you for your concern. You may do as you please Deidara-chan." I smirked slightly.

"Hai sempai—Wait did you use the chan honorific ,un!"

"I said do as you please now either come inside my room or get OUT!"

"Fine, un!" he said while rolling his eyes and leaving.

* * *

Hello faithful readers I have been wondering if I should do a lemon and change the rating to mature or keep the story as it is? You decide, but if I put an unnecessary lemon it might mess up the storyline. Vote and review. 

Thanks moody-chan for the review asking me to update.

I will only update faster with reviews. I likes thems.

Pretty please review –sparkly eyes- Tobi can't conquer the world without your help!

Well thanks for reading.


	11. Routines and interuptions

The unknown akatsuki chappie 11

An: Sup homies don't own Naruto.

I found out that blue-chan name is Konan, and she turns into origami. You know in the end of this story she will find out her name and I'll start a new story that has an oc character. I am was kinda chicken to write an oc character story cause I thought people would not read it or call it a mary sue. But after this story I will start up that story. I am not abandoning this story and when I finish it I will edit some of the chappies. Kay and also no lemons!

Also I am not going to add the origami thing because it would just mess the story up.

Oh and also if any of u guys pmed me and I didn't respond back it probably is because my email is being stupid.

Oh and I am trying a different style so ignore weirdness and/or crapiness.

"Talking"

_'unconcious/thinking'_

**'tenants talking**

**Flashback/Dream**

* * *

I sit up on my futon looking for something anything. I would burn slowly inside causing myself to shudder and clench my teeth.

I feel pain, pain is something I have felt my whole life, it lets myself know I am alive.

I slide out of the sheets and make the bed. It won't be too long before we have to move to the main city/ base of Amegamkure and we won't have private rooms. I dragged myself into the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and take a warm drench in the shower. I try my best to wake up.

_There are times when I wake up from my slumber still hoping that my reality is a just a nightmare and I would wake up from my reality of a dream and there would be my father and Sanayu. I mix up what's real or not just to escape the endless pain of my current life._

It helps relax me to lather myself in the soaps to clean off all the filth and blood. Pein never likes to leave survivors of those who plan to ruin his ambitions. I have to help murder all those in the way, reducing all chance of overcoming my partners ambitions to zero. I can only sigh at the thought that killing becomes like an everyday chore to me, I am as far from being any type of saint.

_When I realize that my life and mistakes are real, it makes my will to live disappear and my long for death become evident. I no longer long for human contact like I had as a child but, push every feeling every inch of sanity away. I hide myself from the world outside of the base; hide any source of normal human life. But, doing this boosts my thirst for battle and the shedding of blood._

It's pitiful how everyone's life here is just revolved around the ambition of power. It's staring to get a tad dull with all these missions and observations. I am getting sick of the word Jinnchuriki. I can't get into a normal conversation or chat with my comrades, well normal as far as criminals go. WE basically talk about the same thing everyday about techniques, past, kills and power. Ugh, speaking of comrades I should get started on their breakfast. Pull myself out of the shower, dry off, get clothed in uniform, walk to kitchen and cook. Yea, everything seems like a routine everyday in this forsaken place, it is much safer this way.

_I become unstable when isolated; being alone with your thought is dangerous. Thinking leads to insanity and death so I spend my days murdering people and working with my partner, Pein. At least with him I am not alone anymore, I feel safer with myself more secure._

One by one everybody sits down to eat in silence occasionally exchanging a few words.  
I play a little with my food and I don't really eat that much. My brain is going through a bump today. Once everyone is done they pick up their plates and set it on the sink. SO far Tobi/Madara-sama is the only one who has said thank you for the meal. It makes me feel so special, hn. I washed the dishes; dry them, put them away, and head towards the medical wing of the base. I have an appointment with the weasel, Terrific. Anyone can tell what an awesome mood I am in. –Yawn-.

"Ohayo Itachi."

"Hn"

"Any problems with your eyes?"

"Hn."…….

_Pein for some reason you try so hard, you want me to regard you as a comrade something outside of formality or superiority, you try to make me feel somewhat human. Yet I cannot hope for real relationships with my comrades, we just respect each other to a certain extent._

"DO you feel anymore side effects from your magnekyo?"

"Hn."

I was getting a little ticked. Itachi just didn't feel like communicating with me today. Everyone on this organization is crazy! Why don't you freaking talk! Why doesn't anyone see how insane they are, DO they just ignore all their problems!! I just want to…..GGGRRRR!!!!!

_I could list a whole bunch of problems and disorders my comrades had, all except for Pein, He is a mystery._

"Anything at all you want to talk about." I snarled in annoyance, "DO you just want me to check you out."

"Hn"

-sigh- "Get up on the examination table Itachi."

_Why can't I stop thinking about my partner! Even after how he…. It doesn't matter I have to be strong I can't feel lonely! I shouldn't feel for others! I can't become weak now!_

I was in the process of doing a relaxing excise for Itachi so I could sense the chakra sources and workings of his eyes better. My temples were throbbing and I needed this relaxing exercise more than the wrinkled Weasel.

"Slowly and heavily your eyelids shall shut and your entire body shall be at peace with your mind."

Itachi slowly and cautiously closed his eyes and loosened up all his tight muscles and chakra coils. Wow, Itachi looks really peaceful in his sleep like state. He almost looks kind of attractive or maybe even hot?

Ugh,

I am having another wave of throbbing pain. Is this what Itachi feels like in his eyes?

I place my hands on his temples and try to release any tension that was missed and release all the energies that are blocking his concentration.

_The time is coming near to when I should meet my sister once more and learn my name once and for all! Nothing shall get in the way even my feelings!_

When I was in the process of lifting Itachi out of his meditative state, another wave of pain came, this time much more forceful and fierce. Itachi sat on the table alert and I was swaying back and forth with all the pain distorting my vision. My hands were on my head and I was trying best to regain my senses. I was trying to head towards the rolling chair but instead I lost consciousness.

_I can't, I just can't let this foreign feeling, this confusion get in the way of all I have worked for. I have gotten so far, too far to just let myself to be stopped so easily._

"Nee-chan" Itachi said as he shook me slightly on the shoulder "wake up."

"Eh?" I mumbled as I was slowly stirring.

I vomited on the floor next to the chair from all the commotion going on. Itachi held back my hair from my face as I retched my breakfast. I threw up a few more times before regaining my breath and calming down.

"You have not been feeling really well." Itachi said stoically, "You might want to take care of whatever problems you have. It doesn't help this organization, including yourself if you don't start taking care of your mind and body."

"Thank you for your concern Itachi, but I am capable of taking care of myself it's your eyes that you should be concerned about not me." I grunted "If you become blinded and weakened it won't help anyone even yourself."

"My eyes are fine, they are not a hindrance."

"Not from what I can see, your eyes seem to hinder you quite a lot." I growled as releasing a little killing intent.

"You don't fear my eyes; you keep your eye contact, why?" Itachi asked as he studied me.

"I have ordealed enourmous amounts of torture before, I have felt imprisonment from the **_cell_**I call my mind. Your eyes can't harm me when I am already injured. That may be a reason or would you rather hear that I think your eyes are beautiful and _**capture **_my very soul, whatever suits you."

"I see, but there is so much more my eyes can perceive. Like how you hide your rage and disguise your hatred, you deny yourself of your feelings and let out bursts of violence to your victims." (-cough- Hidan –cough- -cough-)."

"Heh, these feelings of anger and hatred were caused by someone I love deeply, yet hated so much." I chuckled softly.

"Ahh we are have even one more similarity between us, nee-chan."

I shook my head "We are not similar Itachi, our lives have held to completely different paths until now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Unlike you I was just a spare heiress. No one gave a damn about me; all clans ever care about is their special little prodigies."

"You don't seem like the type of person who seemed to care about matters such as acknowledgement. I thought you were the type of person who how do you say, doesn't give a shit."

I was a bit taken back that Itachi used profanity; it was so out of character of him.

"We were all somewhat human once, as a child I secretly envied my older sister, Manyana."

"Manyana was she your clan's heiress? Did you end up murdering her and the rest of your clan from rage?"

"Yes she was the clan heiress but I didn't kill her."

" Why, What did she mean to you?"

"She has meant nothing to me"

"Was she to powerful to kill or are you covering the true reason with your apathy?"

"Fine!No, I couldn't kill her! I could kill every other son of bitches but not her! She was the last link to my old family, my past…. those old memories of how she smiled, how she would praise me, those memories back when I had a family! My clan murdered my father and brother. My mother she….wasn't strong enough to handle all the pain and It was all because of me. They stole my happiness, my childhood, my innocence, and most of all my life. Unlike You I massacred every mothefucker there for an actual reason, I didn't have time for any amount of whim, and I never had that luxury in the compound."

"Nee chan, there are some things you don't understand about me. Even if I was acknowledge greatly there are some things that you wouldn't understand about my life."

"You are the heir and I am just the mountain peasant. The our lives and our decisions are some things we probably don't understand ourselves. I could only wonder if I was born in a place like Konoha, that would I turn out differently or end up here like destiny probably wanted."

"There are things not meant to be found out."

"Yes, but Itachi there is something I must ask you!"

"Hmmm."

"Itachi my love for my sister still burns inside of me greatly, I love her but, my hate is more apparent. My feelings are killing me inside All the things I have done are killing me; I am growing weaker now that I realize that I still love her. My emotions are a disarray, what is this feeling Itachi?"

_**"It might be that you're pregnant."**_

_**"What!"**_

Just kidding!!!

Back into the story now!!

"Hn."

_'What could that possibly mean? Is it his way of saying I don't know?'_

"Itachi have you ever felt this feeling, of love? It sickens me to ask this but do you know what I am feeling? Have you ever felt like dying because of love? Do you still love your younger brother, Sasuke?

The always expressionless Itachi has shown me shock and surprise in his eyes. He returns his normal expression and moved his direction of his face closer to mine and tried to read me better. To see why I asked? If there was some other meaning to the question? We stared at each others eyes deeply in silence, trying to decipher the hidden code, looking through each other's soul. WE didn't break the gaze and sat still in deafening silence, blinking from time to time.

"Are you guys going to make out yet?" Sasori asked from the other side of the room, Deidara was behind him and was snickering silently, "Itachi I thought you were more of the asexual type."

"Sasori, Deidara the conversation between us does not concern either of you." I yelled out sternly, "Respect your comrades!"

Sasori smirked and stood face to face with me. "Aww baby you know we need some way to amuse ourselves," He grinned while running his wooden hand through my hair "It is only natural for us to want to annoy the only female here, its also natural for us to want to have this desire along with many others."

"I thought puppets didn't have desires." I snorted.

"I am not fully puppet, "Sasori smirked and unleashed his dazzling eyes of Doom!

-Left lying in pool of blood- O.o

"Told you women were perverts, now give me my money brat." Sasori commanded.

"Fine danna." Deidara sighed taking his wallet out from inside his shirt. O.o

Itachi was still in the room when the partners left. He had to decide from leaving a woman to drown in her blood or to clean her up. He didn't really care for this woman or for any one for that matter, but it wouldn't be very wise to let a very important member and the partner of the leader to drown in blood. Itachi let out a silent sigh and dragged the girl out of the bloody puddle.

…..

I am so sorry that my chapter is so short and crappy. I just really wanted to have a chapter done. Since school is starting and I am in the stupid IB program it'll probably be a lot of time before my next update. I had a huge writers block and Ugh I have a Migraine!! I just needed to have this done.

OH and if you're confused about the italics it's supposed to be her unconscious mind talking instead of her conscious mind. You unconscious mind holds all your deepest desires, fears, worries, stress and really bad things you have to lockup inside.

I was trying out something new so that is why it might be strange.

Thank you bloody dreams for putting that awesome Review!!! Glomp party!! .

Thank you for reading and peas review or I shall explode from migraines!!!


	12. Emoness

The unknown akatsuki chap 12

Me no owns Naruto.

Gomen for the longwait and the shortness but enjoys anyway

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**'tenants talking'**

**Flashback/dreams**

* * *

Soon we shall begin our journey to Awe our time in the old base had been wearing thin. Having defeated Hanzo the country was ours and no one could stop us now. It took quite a lot of bloodshed to withhold our authority over the people. I can't help but smirk slightly of how well things were going. But, the only thing we now needed was the completion of our bijju extractor, and that meant going back to my origins to retrieve the final blueprints. I can only hope that my last living precious person will be there waiting for me. 

I grinned evilly and had a wild spark in my eyes.

"The time is coming I know, I just know it!" I laughed manically "I shall finally become!—

Unfortunate for me both Sasori and Kisame were standing in the door way of my quarters during my practice of my evil laugh. With their smug faces sniggering at my moment of clear insanity.

I slightly twitched and cleared my voice "Have you two made preparations for our move to the new main base. It would be really upsetting to your authorities if you lazed around not doing what was necessary."

"Yeah sweetie, I wouldn't dream of it. But, how ill-fated for me I can't dream,I was hoping to see you in them." Sasori slyly commented.

Kisame rolled his eyes "Stop messing with the pervert's mind."

I pointed my finger right at his face "I demand respect, it is annoying that both of you undermine me with your talks of my sexual appetite."

"Sure Babe." Sasori smirked as both he and Kisame walked out.

_'Goddamn everyone is acting weird! We are evil criminals not a bunch of kids! I am going to freaking murder them if they don't start acting more maturely.'_

…..

Meanwhile most of the akatsuki were hanging out in the casual room

Hidan was being the same old pouting self as he was the whole day. Hidan always pouted like a child whenever he didn't get what he wanted and threw tantrums. He continued to mumble to himself and said "Seriously" out loud to no one.

Deidara was pondering deeply on a subject unknown to the rest. It always seems like the impulsive pyro strategist could even think at all. Every now and again he would sigh and play with some clay he had, practicing on small explosions.

Itachi sat in his special seat eating dango and staring blankly into space. The psycho also was thinking, about who knows what, but it was causing him to twitch his lips ever so slightly. If you looked closely enough you could see his lazy calm eyes become sorrowful and on the verge of tears or maybe closing.

Sasori was frowning and kept on tuning up his joints. He was in battle with his feelings and the idea that he could never become fully puppet, despite all the attempts to deny it he still had some type of human feeling or emotion inside of him. Oddly, he was feeling and acting very unpuppetlike. He tried to push aside all thoughts or feelings he was having and continued working. Just trying to win a battle in his mind was annoying and pointless, not to mention confusing too.

Kisame was just reading a book "longing for siblings: a guide for siblingless adults/criminals" and on the table laid some other books such as: "Skin care 101", "Why can't I get a date?", "Jealousy of my 'popular with the ladies' friend", "Am I a Freak?", "

The obsession with sea creatures and mutilation", "Do I truly want to mutilate you or do I truly want to mutilate myself? ", and "Doctors guide to genetic disorders and ugly babies born by people or things unknown." O.o

Kazazu was counting his money and blackmail he had on everyone.

Zetsu was engaging in an intellectual debate with himself.

"I saw her first."

**_"You probably couldn't do anything with her anyway."_**

"Why do you always point out my flaws, it is not very nice."

**_"You don't get anywhere in this world by being nice."_**

"But…"

**_"What makes you think she would ever choose you, you aren't a plant at all."_**

"Am too!"

**_"I bet you never even came close to planting a sprout with a different sex gamete."_**

"What makes you think that?"

**_"I know you haven't!"_**

"She is a beautiful flower that pale color would naturally blend with mine."

"**_Oh now you be discriminating my color!"_**

"NO FOO! She would naturally pick me because our sprouts could easily blend into light surfaces. It's called natural selection Bitch! It's time for an evolution of species yo!"

**_"You still disciminatin, you saying that I am weaker cause I can't camflouge myself. Homes that's where you is wrong! I can blend into dark surfaces easier while you would stick out like a weed. I contain the stronger trait and yous can do nutin bout it. You jus too damn nice and get on everybody's good side. No flower would want a plant like you, biotch!"_**

"Oh you brought it now!"

O.o

….

Meanwhile Madara and Pein were in an important conversation with each other about future plans for the akatsuki.

"We shall soon assign the girl the most important mission up to date of our organization, the retrieval of her clan's secrets."

"Are these secrets going to be a huge asset of our goal Uchiha-sama? Hasn't she told us all about her family secrets?"

"She may have helped us with some minor plans in the extractor but, her knowledge of soul extraction only is from a special justu her family has developed over the centuries. Yet in the ruins of her clan's compound there are the instructions and blue prints of the way you can extract large amounts of entities into storage other than human containers. They have used the storage to store up powerful souls or entities that await being sealed into a human container. Their methods require vasts amount of chakra and time for it to become completed."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways."

"Will there be others escorting her to her mission?"

……

I was on the verge of yet another emo block when I had the telepathic command to be in the presence of "oh so mighty Madara!"

I teleported to our "oh so secret office" still frowning over everyone's emo-ness including my own.

"Ahhh girl By my power of the oh so great Madara I command yooouuu to go back to your roots and find me an important document for our ooohhh sooo great plan of taking over the world MUHHAHA!"

'I wonder who is more comical the sweet innocent side of Madara or his evil arrogant side.'

"Pein dude who is lower than me and shall obey me update the bitch on her assignment. I the great and awesome Madara has to watch his soaps. Goodbye idiots. "

Pein twitched slightly and cleared his throat "Very well then, Girl your assignment like Madara said is to find documents for a different form of soul extracting. It is more of a soul insert inside of a storage that can contain vast amounts of chakra yet the storage may not have as well as of adaptable structure as that of a newborn baby."

"Hmmm…..It is possible but such a process takes a lot of time and chakra to complete the extraction to a form of insertion to storage. How long will the demons be in storage Pein before you shall insert to the demon to another container?"

"WE don't have a clear estimate but, finding the clan secret document is an essential to our plans."

"I see…I may be facing some problems though, it would take a while to walk to the province west of the sand country."

"That is why Deidara and Sasori shall be escorting you."

"Well I'll do my best Sir."

"I expect you shall, I expect much success in your mission."

"Thank you Pein-sama, I am glad to serve for you. It has been a great pleasure being your partner over this time."

"The pleasure is all mine, you were the perfect choice to become my partner, you are of a great importance of me and to our mission. In fact you're a striking image of a once important person in my life. The only difference between you and her is where your lives began and when.

"Eh? I mean excuse me?"

"Ahh I am just rambling a bit. It doesn't matter much now anyway."

"Okay sir, yet may I ask who this person I remind you of is."

Pein's face turned blank "Her name was Konan. But it is not important now just concentrate on the mission. You're dismissed until further notice, also inform Sasori and Deidara of their mission."

"Yes Sir." I slightly bowed my head and transported out of the room.

…….

"Hey you guys why do you think the leader-baka is the only one with a hot chick and were stuck with dudes?" Hidan asked to everyone else in the room.

"Because he is the leader, un" Deidara answered simply.

"Because he wants a piece of ass," Sasori added.

_**"Because she is more powerful than all of you nitwits,"**_ Zetsu's dark side answered.

"How the hell should I know?" Kisame whined as he looked up from his book.

"hn"

"Well what do you think they do together the whole day in a dark room, seriously?"

"Umm they practice evil laughs, un." Deidara innocently said while imagining Leader-sama and Flower-chan pass a flashlight while laughing like the evil villains they are and making their evil faces.

"KU KU KU!" Deidara laughed manically from his evil thoughts.

"…"

* * *

Sorry for making everyone wait so long but school really bites!

Pwammles- I shall hug you for being a numero uno Blue-chan fan!!

Shashuko the paisley maiden- Thank you for reviewing and you shall soon find out!!! Muhaha I am so evil!!!

Pockymarawr- Oh thank you I shall make note of it- Imotou is that right? Well anyways for those P.O.Vs I'd be sure to revise them as soon as I have time. X.X which will take forever. Why did I have to be a smarty and take advanced classes!! Wells anyways Arigotu and I too would get a nosebleed of death.


	13. Musings of the sky

Hello peeps sorry took so long to update ;. But the story is going to finish!!!yeah!!, Just a little more!! But if you guys have time please read my new fanfic horrors of Konoha!

Well sorry for the crappiness and extreme shortness but enjoy!

* * *

_'Konan, that name, that title tickles my memories.'_

"Konan" I sounded softly through my lips "Did I know her from a past life?"

I walked to the room where the rest of the organization was hanging around.

"Sasori, Deidara outside **NOW**!" I barked to the two artists.

Sasori muttered obscenities under his breath and slowly rose with Deidara following order. I rolled my eyes at the lazy artists and pushed them into the hallway.

…….

Deidara looked out to the horizon from the back of his clay bird. His comrades were absorbed in their own things during the long and bumpy ride to the mountains. Sasori as always was working on his puppets. Yet his pretty cerulean haired comrade was napping and holding on firmly to the clay bird. He thought he heard the words _'Konan'_ and _'Nagato'_ escape from her rose lips.

For some reason Deidara wondered how close his superior was to the Leader. Everyone in the organization knew he took a very special interest her, and always looked at her as if they knew each other for years.

How could she climb up the hierarchy of the organization so quickly? What made her so special? She was practically a sub-leader!

Needless to say Deidara was ticked and jealous. He could make such beautiful pieces of art, yet no one acknowledged or noticed him in the same attention **THAT **whore had!

Maybe he was acting a bit too childish and passionate over his art. He never could wonder how Sasori could be so calm. But, for being a puppet Sasori had a lot of emotions. 'Perhaps there is some human left in him after all?'

Deidara gazed at the bright globe that was setting over the mountain tops. It really was quite as sight.

_'When I have time I should go back and blow this place up! Even things as ancient as mountains should be appreciated more by going out with a bang!'_ He smirked to himself with the thought.

"Deidara," Sasori said without looking up from his work "What are you thinking about?! It better not be about unnecessary things! Unnecessary things take time, and taking time means people have to wait for you to finish, and I do not like making people wait!"

"Nothing Sasori-danna," Deidara lied "I am thinking completely unexplosive thoughts, un!"

"I thought so!"

Sasori shook his head and went back to work. It was hard for Sasori to concentrate since he kept playing back a scene in his mind. He could not forget how he heard Baby Blue crying in her room, harden criminals like her do not cry.

At first Sasori thought it was a stranger and went into fighting stance as he slowly entered her room. There she was, lying on her futon and hugging herself. When she noticed his presence she wiped away her tears and asked him politely "If he needed anything?"

He wanted to leave but Sasori stayed with her and talked for awhile. For a strict and blunt woman she really had much insight on life. But, he was shocked when she asked….

"Ey, Sasori is it really unbearable to you to have emotions? I mean sometimes I too wish I was numb from the weariness of my heart. But, it's hard to kill emotions, no matter how much you change yourself."

Sasori opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"I mean, there was a time where I lost my soul. I could swear I saw it, I could see my soul! Unlike normal souls, mine was cracked and had many parts missing. The next day my soul was whole, but darker. Everyone even you have souls, even if they are broken and beaten."

"I don't have a human soul!" Sasori responded.

"Yeah right, you have human in yo-

"I am not a lowly human!"

"OH really... how can you be feeling and remembering, my little toy?! You are too human to be a puppet! And too puppet to be human! So what are you then? What thing are you, what thing requires one nor soul nor heart?!"

"I am a killer, that's what I am! A killer, who uses his art to show off the world how meaningless your stupid emotions are!"

"Well there you have it…. WE are the worlds freak show! The world laughs at us for how different we are! For our longing to feel nothing! **NO** more pain!" She chuckled "I see the logic behind Leader-samas plan! Pain has made us into killers and criminals! Feelings! Emotions! Thoughts and insanity! We cause pain to others so they can feel our pain our sorrow! You do feel Sasori, your emotions caused the messes in your life and turned you into a wooden man! That's life for ya! My emotions massacred my family! **HA!**"

She laughed hysterically to herself and thrashing uncontrollably. Sasori grabbed her from behind and held her strongly to the wall. He covered her mouth and was trying to get her out this fit before anyone else noticed. Luckily she clamed down enough and fell asleep in his cold wooden arms. The things she said really affected him and he didn't know why. The things she said felt like the rusty feeling in his body whenever he is not weary of rain.

Flower-chan let out a wide and loud yawn and shook Sasori from his musings. Flower-chan smirked at both of the men, "So we back at my home sweet home yet?"

"Give it another day and we are ready to start blowing shit up, un!"

"Deidara-baka this mission is just to get some secret hidden files. Nothing exciting…." Sasori groaned.

Flower-chan smiled warmly, "I had so much memories in the old compound……Get rid of any evidence it ever existed!"

"Yessss…..,un!" Deidara whispered excitedly.

"Yeah most of my memories of that shithole, is of how the whole clan trying to get my legs open. Like in hell I would allow myself to get fucked up by the same assholes that killed off every little piece of sanity I had." Flower-chan grinned.

"….."

"……"

"Too much info, un."

"I concur……"

"What you pretty boys must have had at least some chicks or dudes trying to get into you guy's pants!"

"There were some drunks hitting on me one time, un" Deidara blushed.

"I had a fair amount of fangirls who stalked me time to time." Sasori answered coolly "They weren't bad looking, but eh women were not my priority at the time."

"Yeah you rather share wood with a puppet." Flower-chan sneered.

Sasori's human face twitched ever so slightly but poked back "Yeah those objects are good once in awhile but they aren't quite as good as a fleshy and sexy specimen such as yourself."

"Now really, I don't think you got what it takes to—"

"Stop! There, un!" Deidara whined.

"Deidara you are so innocent, dorky, and obsessed with your art you probably never got laid." Flower-chan rolled her eyes.

"Yep he is still a virgin! He is one of those types who had no social life when young and hormonal."

Deidara blushed furiously; it wasn't his fault while when he was young he didn't chase girls because he was interested in something more beautiful, his Art.

"That's just sad man, you look somewhat attractive you coud've gotten lucky at one point...at one point"

"Wow, I feel such a pain in my stomach...I either am about to burst out in laughter then tears, or tears than laughter?"

**'I have lost hope for all humanity. If we have more young criminals like him we may never be able to keep up with the reproduction count of the societical conformists. The criminal gene must be passsed down from every rebellious generation to generation!"**

"Deidara you have a duty to the world, you must reproduce more girly blonde pyromaniacs! The world's societical balance is at stake!" Flower-chan yelled out to the sky, "If society is not in balance then our lives become meaningless! There would be nothing to do! No one to kill! Our things to explode in a loud **Bang**!"

Deidara let out a high pitched girly screamed and fainted."

"Nice."

* * *

Thank you all for waiting!! I am sorry it is short and crappy but, school takes up a 175 percent of my life. SO I am socially starved. :P

Thanks you BloodReveant, Hynatta-rox24, Daughter of the Roayals and ilikeitachi

Muffins For all!!!

If I missed anyone or whatever...Just take these muffins in my gratitude!!!!


	14. Skipping through your mind

Chap 14

Chap 14!

Hello all, As everyone in the world already knows I do…..not own Naruto or anything to my name. T.T

Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block.

* * *

_"Nee-chan," A blue haired girl squeaked "I was wondering is it possible I can be taken over by a tenant inside me?"_

_The heiress of the tyrannical clan blinked and gave the smallest of smiles, "It's not very likely Itmou. It can only happen if both you and the tenant were soul mates."_

_"Eh?"_

_Manyana patted the little gilr's head, "Soul mates are people who shared some parts of their soul together before their life began. Soul mates may be similar like people or complete opposites. These people fill in the missing holes inside each others life."_

_"Does everyone have a soul mate?"_

_"Yes some people have a whole soul group. Before everyone is born an entire storage of souls is looked after and cared for by various kami's. So sometimes the souls crack because, well", Manyana explained scratching her head, "Cause they were destined to lead more complex yet fulfilling lives. Ones born with a complete soul may be well rounded but their spirituality is too dull and has very little life altering experiences seen only by those who suffer the fate of searching for completeness."_

_"I wish I could find my soul mate… then things would be so much different." The girl pouted._

_"Perhaps, you already have."_

_"What if one of my tenants is my soul mate!"_

_"Ayy, Itomou I'm afraid that would be dangerous ."_

_"Well how would that be so dangerous? I mean what type of soul would cause me any harm?"_

_Coldly and soundly she responded "A soul identical to the very pits fabric to your spiritual being, a twin soul. If you had an identical soul in your system, you would fight over each other's identity, your chakra would double, your sorrow, hate, experience, love and wisdom too would double."_

_"So my twin soul would be like another me?"_

_"Not necessarily, your twin soul mate might have been born in a different area, lived in a different country, and led a different light. But, a thing that would be the same is your appearance and personality. But, life can change everything about you."_

_"Thank you Nee-chan but, where did you learn all this stuff?"_

_Manyana smiled slightly and patted her head, "It's nothing you should worry about."_

...

Flower-chan stirred and slowly blinked her eyes to full consciousness.

"Wow," Flower-chan yawned looking around the back of Deidara's clay bird, "What a strange dream."

What surprised her that her partners in crime were not around, only her and the clay figurine alone on the mountain ridge.

She shuddered at the familiar chill of the mountain air blowing against her face. She closed her eyes and slowly stepped down from the clay bird. Guided by the memories of her childhood she made her way to the ruins of what she used to call home.

……

Deidara bounced on happily through the ruins of an old clan compound. He was in a very good mood at the possible explosion of "everlasting" mountains. He could almost imagine the majestic frosty top tumbling inwards and collapsing in destruction.

"Hey baka!" Sasori snarled "If you don't want your pretty face ruined I suggest you stick to the cleared paths. A air head like yours can easily get lost."

"Aw Sasor-danna!" Deidara whined "You're no fun, un! Besides you were the one who suggested we ditch Flower-chan and go on our own, un."

"I didn't want to but it's for the best. We can't risk comrades flipping out because of personal matters."

"Oh right! Just like the time Kisame came across one of his old co-workers from his cooking days, un."

"Hmm, I guess he could never forgive the fact his bud won from cooking his aunt….."

* * *

Yeah I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but I wanted to release some writing! I'm taking classes during the summer and I have an internship

so yeah its kinda hard for me to update anytime :(

Thanky you and muffins

For:

Daughter of royals

Scourge of BloodClan

And last but not least!!

Murasaki Shikibu


	15. The end?

Chapter 15

Sorry my readers for the writer's block and the AP classes I decided to take

This is the final chapter!!! woot woot

* * *

I paced down the rubble of the life I once led. I looked back to Sasori and Deidara and I continued onto my trek to the council building. It has been many years since I have set foot on this compound but with every step I saw my old world being lightened up again.

I saw my relatives bouncing up and down the streets, speaking amongst each other, the grey walls bright and true. When I passed the Maternity wards I could hear the cries of babies and I paused and looked towards its ruins.

I placed a hand on my belly and contemplated what would have happened if I actually bore children. Babies, to grow in my womb, a new life, new possibilities. It was that moment when I wished I could have a child, a child to be mine. I wanted a boy, one as bright and active as the kyubbi container. I would not care about who the father would be, as long as that baby was to be mine.

Sasori, being the observant one he is, noticed me in my musings and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We best be moving on."

I nodded and the rebuilt world collapsed and I entered into reality.

I led them to the wrecked house of councils and into the cellar where we kept our secrets. I dare not looked at them. I did not want to know of my clan's evils, I did not want to know how it was done.

Sasori and Deidara picked the files up and carried them to the large clay bird. I wandered back to the maternity ward picking through the ruins. I crawled back to my old room and nestled into the old corner I once slept in. I found myself being placed back in the past, and I could smell the cool aromas that once bathed these walls. I curled up into a ball and was placed into sleep by the familiar concrete and the whistles in the air.

* * *

"Wake up little sister" A voice whispered, "The time has come."

I stirred from my sleep and slowly opened my drowsy eyes.

My vision was amassed in purple hue and the maternity was rebuilt!

"Have you missed me, Konan-chan?"

I whipped my head and behind me was a woman in purple hair and a wine colored dress.

"Manyana?"

"Yes, Konan-chan?" She chuckled.

"That's not my name," I frowned as I bit my lip, "Konan was a real person, who had people who loved her. That's not me!"

"Oh yes it is, you silly girl! I killed her in order to give you identity!"

I had a swarm of alien memories pour in of Nagato,Yahiko , Pein, and the rain country. Information of the Akatuski organization had not known before had blasted to my brain. It was an organization of peace, not evil!

I collapsed on the ground sobbing, lamenting the death of Yahiko and my love for him. A love for someone I never knew before.

"Why Manyna? I did not deserve her identity! She had another life she was supposed to lead!" I whispered.

"That indeed! I have messed up the paths of fate by forcing a soulmate into your spiritual boundaries, it was about the time when your brother died."

"HE WAS YOUR BROTHER TOO!" I shouted at my crazed sister, "You have been messing with powers far greater than yours. You will feel Kami's wrath!"

"I don't think so little sister. I plan on making it up to the gods for playing around with souls. Haha I did mess up the way the universe should have headed!" She laughed with crazed violet eyes, "This is not what was supposed to happen at all! I really fucked up destiny!"

"What do you mean?" I questioned biting my lip.

"Well I wasn't supposed to extract her soul. I defied the incarnates wishes in order to give you an identity. Konan was supposed to live and assist the Akatsuki organizaton as an angel of God. Bad things happen when you mess with angels."

"I didn't need her identity, you could have called me, Mora or something. Anything execept fuck around with the universe!"

"Well I found out too late. You were supposed to end up as a bearer to another kage or someone great. Your destiny was to be the GREAT MOTHER! I can see your maternal instincts never left you."

"...." My sister's has lost her composure...

"But I shall set things right!"

"How?!"

"By doing something I should have done so long ago....kill myself!"

* * *

"Where the fuck is Blue-chan?" Sasori snapped, "We have our shit, it's time to go!"

"I'll get her, I bet she's by that one place she was staring at earlier, un" Deidara offered, " I'll be right back Sasori-danna, un"

Deidara walked carefully around the ruins and rubble to the building Flower-chan stopped in front of earlier

"Flower-chan!" he yelled out, "It's time to go, un"

Something felt wrong.

Deidara crept closer into the collapsed building and crawled inside. He ducked down past the beams over head.

_'Wow these people were short!'_

He continued wandering the grey walls until he heard some voices.

"I need to remove her from your souls and put her inside of me! She has gained much influence over your body that she will surely kill me once she enters." A sophisticated voice spoke, "Why do you think the rest of your souls have ceased talking, she is trying to gain control and has silenced many of those souls to become a part of you rather than a shareholder."

"So now you decide to sacrifice yourself? Only when the gods threaten to damn your soul, HAH!"Flower-chan's voice retaliated, "you're nothing but an evil bitch."

"Don't you understand, sister. I want to bring your life back and her's as well!" The woman's voice wavered, "I have always loved you, I was just blinded by power my incarnate spoke of. But, the day the clan killed Sanayu was the day we lost power. I am sorry."

Deidara peered closer into the room the voices came from. He saw the tears that brimmed in Flower-chan's face. He so badly wanted to hold her in comfort, and just forget the evils they committed.

"I love you too Manyana!" Flower-chan cried out as inner torment consumed her, "But you do have to die!"

Maynana smiled, "I have been waiting for this day since I have been bored, a way to redeem myself for the evil I was born into. You will have better luck in redeeming yourself, all you have to do is raise some brats, it's what you were destined to do!"

With that Manyana grabbed Flower-chan's upper arm and chanted to herself unintelligible mountain words. A purple Aura surrounded them and Manyana flipped through some seals and continued chanting, and she placed both hands on Mayana's arms. Violet ooze seeped out of Manyana's pores and she continued to chant and chant!

Flower-chan shuddered and started hyperventialting!

"May Konan find her way into her soul! By Kami make her find her way!"Manyana screamed at the tio of her lungs! "May she take my body, spirit, and mind and find her life in me!"

Paper started blowing around Manyana and Flower-chan.

Manyana smirked "It's working" and she howled in pain.

Flower-chan placed her hand on Manyana's face "Goodbye sister," Flower-chan saw Manyana's hair transform to a blue and her face rearranging herself.

"Farewell Suki, I only hope I could have been a better sister!" Manyana whispered with shudders breaking each word, "Take Konan home, please."

Manyana collapsed to the ground and when she awakened she was Konan.

Konan sat up and looked at her hands and the paper flowing around her!

"I'm back...."

Konan looked at Suki, her mirror image.

"I'm here to bring you back to Nagato," Suki smiled warmly, "Here we don't have much time, take my clothes and the ring! You have to go back to the Akatsuki!"

Konan did not question Suki and they both switched out clothes.

Suki took the ring out of her finger and placed it on Konan and kissed her hand hardly.

"Go out of this building and find the men in the Akatsuki's cloaks around a big clay bird. They'll take you back to him."

"Thank you," Konan said slowly and kissed Suki on the cheek, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, you brought me my name and my purpose. I am just returning the favor."

With that Konan looked into Suki's cloudy eyes one more time before dashing out of the building. Deidara hidden beneath the shadows and Konan too excited to return to Nagato to even notice.

Suki sighed and touched the concrete. She finally had her own life, and felt free from past mistakes and treachery. Her ears perked up as Deidara entered the room.

"So that's supposed to be Leader-sama's real partner, un?"Deidara asked

Suki nodded "Yeah, I suppose I won't be seeing your guys anymore. You have a new woman around the base now."

"I am gonna miss you, Suki un" Deidara said tasting her name on his lips.

"I will miss everyone one of you criminals, but I have a new life now, one free from crime, one where I can live without having to kill!"

"But where will you go, un?" Deidara questioned, "You have no money, no food?!"

"I will go wherever the wind shall take me" Suki tilted her head downwards, "I am going to find work somewhere, maybe the sand village. I'll perhaps be a governess to the sand children, or an adviser, or just a cook.

"Will I ever see you again, un?"Deidara inquired kneeling down next to her, sexual tension growing with each passing breath.

"Stop with the questions and just kiss me!"

Suki captured Deidara's lips with hers and unleashed the wants that she kept bottled inside through her years of self forced chastity. They let go of their inhibition and gave into bodily wants. His lips kissed places that had never been touched. She gasped out moans with the tumbling and entanglements of both their bodies. Deidara would have exploded them both if he hadn't realized he had to leave to go back to base!

They quickly put the clothes back on and exchanged small flighty kisses to speed up the rush! They both stood up and they knew it was time to depart. Deidara caressed her small face and realized how short she actually was. His tongues on his mouth here licking her cheeks

"You can find me just by following the wind," Suki spoke with her eyes. She took the flower from her hair and put it in his bag "Something you can remember me by."

Deidara took clay and made a little flower . He opened her bony fingers, placed the flower within them and closed her hand, "Something you can remember me by as well, un," Deidara grinned.

Deidara ran out of the room and looked back to the petite blue haired girl once more before taking off to go back to Sasori and Konan.

Suki crawled out of the ruins and smiled upon observing the scene of both authoritarians, Konan and Sasori bash at Deidara for his tardiness. Konan knew her ways around the guys, she was after all a part of Suki for a while.

Suki walked out of the compound not looking back and made her way toward the sand village.

* * *

Suki applied for a much needed spot as the Sand Children's nanny since every other nanny had been tortured by the antics and insanity of all three children. Gaara had been the hardest to reach to, and Kankuro of course was the pervert of the bunch. Temari felt a bit threatened that Suki took over chores and the authority as the woman of the household. Suki knew that all these children needed was a mother, the Kazekage have neglected these children enough. These children were hardly children, not knowing of the lights of childhood.

Before long the sand children had come to eventually accept the Nanny, their justus did not have any effect on her since she was self trained in the arts of the ninja. The elders were happy that they could find a well qualified nanny, one from the backward mountain countries who was disciplined and loving, something the children needed. Though they were considering replacing her when she started showing signs of pregnancy, not wanting a nanny of wedlock of course.

Suki explained how her husband had been killed by previous clan raids, a common thing of course in those savage places. The Sand children gave her sympathy and kept her as a nanny.

Suki soon moved in to the helping quarters of the Kazekage's children's home. Gaara made a cradle out of clay for the upcoming baby and declared it his future pupil. Temari was excited over the new baby they would have in the household and Kankuro simply ignored the commotion.

One day when Suki was cooking, she caught Gaara looking at her with fixed curiosity. Many would have been startled at his stare, but Suki being used to "S" Class criminals did not react negatively.

"Is there something you need Gaara-kun? A snack perhaps?"

"err can I feel it?"

"The soup?"

"NO....it" He mumbled nervously pointing to her expanding waistline.

"Oh!" She exclaimed chuckling quietly to herself, "The baby you mean? Of course!"

Gaara moved very carefully towards her, as if not wanting to wake up the unborn babe in slumber. Suki took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Here! maybe you can feel the baby kicking!" She grinned at the future Kazekage.

Gaara slid his fingers around her belly, feeling the warmth behind it...the life! He smiled a small smile and stated "The baby is lucky, it'll be loved by an woman like you."

"The baby isn't the only one that'll be loved," Suki declared, "I have grown to love you and your siblings as if you were one of my own, though I am not old enough for you kids to be my kids, haha."

"Thank you," Gaara looked down up from the belly to her eyes, "not many people allow me to touch them, much less say they love me."

"Well I believe everyone deserves a chance to be loved, no matter what past they have....everyone wants to be loved and I want to love everyone." She beamed with the glow of a pregnant woman.

"I am sorry for the loss of your husband, you are not that much older than Temari yet you have the work of an older woman. You have the spirit of a mother."

"I don't know my age little Gaara-kun, but soon enough you guys won't need me as a mother figure and after while I will just be a cook!"

"Nonsense Suki-chan." Gaara stated with little emotion, "I am forever grateful for the compassion you have shown me and my siblings, and the love you shown us, love that no other woman could, we will not forget you or your family and we will think of you as a mother."

"Thank you Gaara-kun, I just know how it feels like to be in that sort of position. But enough of that I think I feel the baby kicking!"

Gaara face glowed as he felt a life form kicking against his hand. He gently kissed his hand and put his hand to the belly. _'you'll be a great shinobi one day...I'll be sure of it'_

When the day for the baby to be born, Temari was assisting the midwives and Gaara and Kankuro waited outside the room. Gaara was pacing back and forth through the halls worrying about the possibility of harm upon the baby or the mother. Kankuro sat down arm crossed squinting his eyes as the screams grew louder, and then the cry of a baby reigned.

Gaara crashed through the door and found Suki crying tears of joy, a babe in arm.

"He is so beautiful Gaara-kun," Suki cried out as she held one of them out, "Hold him please."

Gaara gently took the baby in his arms and saw the baby had his mother's cloudy eyes . The baby looked at Gaara with matched intensity before drifting to sleep. Gaara continued to rock the baby and paced around the room.

"What's his name?" He asked softly to the resting mother.

"His name is Sanayu."

"The father's name?"

"No my brother...he perished as well in the clan raid, but he was the one who loved and cared for me throughout my childhood."

"Ahh" Gaara nodded in acknowledgment, "Sanayu-kun will be great."

He peered more closely at the baby, "Did the father have purple hair?"

"No, my sister had purple hair."

"Oh, I guess it's common to have strangely colored hair in the mountains."

"I assume so," Suki laughed tiredly before exhaustion overtook her.

Gaara took the baby and placed him in the sand crib and stroke the babe's face slightly.

* * *

**years later**

Deidara and Sasori stood outside of Suki's window and they both crawled inside.

Suki stood up n her bed with a small katana she kept at her dresser.

"Hello Baby Blue" Sasori smirked, "Long time no see."

Suki widened her eyes but found no words to speak with. She was shocked with the ghostly characters of her past life as a criminal. Remnants of evil she used to commit, but she was a mother now, she would never go back!

"What do you guys want?" She snarled with the ferocity of a cat and threw the katana aside.

"Oh just paying a visit, Suki...We all have missed you, un." Deidara grinned, "We were in the area on our way to obtain the first jinchurikki."

"You'll never get Gaara-kun! "Suki cried out!

"Hey easy there, we used to be on the same team here. You did help us a great deal in the past after all." Sasori put his hands up in a calming manner, "Konan is busy with leader all the time, and she's a horrible cook. Not to mention Tobi misses you!"

"I am not going back ever! you have Konan back. You do not need me. And I will never tell of the Akatsuki's secrets, it doesn't rain here, Leader can't get to me!"

"Aww why not love, un?" Deidara smiled," Are you too good for us now?"

"I have someone else to live for now. I can't throw away my life anymore seeking revenge or harnessing hatred, I left that behind me when my sister died."

"Someone else..."Deidara growled.

"Mommy..." A small boys voice whined out, 'Are you ok? want me to get Gaara?"

"Sanayu-kun, get away!" Suki pleaded as her little boy crawled into bed from her...he had escaped from the sand crib again.

Deidara paused and looked at the little boy. Suki trembled and held onto Sanayu as close as she could, prepared to use her every power as a mother to protect her baby!

Deidara knelt closer and grabbed the boys face and examined it, his breathing was heavy and labored. So many unwanted emotions crashed through his face and he bit his lip and turned his back on them.

"Let's go Sasori-danna , un" Deidar barked.

Sasori with his keen intuition knew who the little boy was, and nodded before staring into Suki's eyes one more time, now a woman and a mother, he knew this was truly the last time they would ever see each other.

Deidara was stopped by Suki , her hand at his shoulder, "I know I don't love you like a lover, but thank you for giving me Sanayu." She thanked Deidara while giving him a last embrace

"No problem, un" Deidara grinned his trademark wide grin, "he truly is a work of art." He placed Suki back in bed and ruffled with the little boy's hair.

"Goodbye little artwork, I only hoped to have known you better, " Deidara sighed, "Now go to bed and listen to your mother, this has only been a dream."

* * *

And that is the end x.x


End file.
